Paper Roses
by MrsLovettsPies
Summary: Hitomi is a girl with nothing extraordinary about her. When she stumbles upon the Host Club one day she gets roped into a world of debts and superfluous costumes. A love square! MorixNekozawaxOC
1. Roses

Just something I can't help doing

Just something I can't help doing….

Underline: Twins in unison

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

!Warning!: Contains heterosexual relations, if this offends you, turn back!!

EDIT: I took this down for a little to make some minor revisions. But it's back up

--

Chapter 1

--

_Where the hell am I? _

I looked around at the gleaming pink walls and towering windows of an Ouran Academy hallway. I looked down at my feet and was almost blinded by the floor.

_Even the floors in this place are immaculate. I'm going to need a freaking map to find my way around this place. I don't see why this place has to be so huge, it's a little bit excessive…_

I sighed.

_Denjiro must hate me. Sending me to a huge school like this. They know how easily I get lost. Classes were all right because I had a guide but finding the exit… And this uniform! This thing is a puffy sleeved monstrosity!_

I stopped at a pair of large double doors. It looked like it could be an exit (I didn't quite realize I was on the second floor at the time). I swung open the doors, only to get a face full of roses. I gasped as a reflex and I immediately collapsed.

"Miss?" a feminine voice.

_I'm going to die_

My throat was closing up. I couldn't breathe. Tears began to leak from my eyes. I heard several pairs of footsteps running towards me. I knew from experience my face would be red and inflamed. I heard a frantic voice.

"Somebody perform CPR!"

"Aye Aye Milord!" Two boys speaking in unison.

These voices were followed by an unruffled voice.

"That won't work, she's suffering from anaphylactic shock. Her throat is closing due to angioedema."

_If you know what's wrong then help me you idiot!!_

"I can't get these roses to go away!" a small voice whined.

_I'm dieing…_

Suddenly I was picked up by a strong pair of arms and I was being carried. I wanted to look up at my savior so badly, but I lost consciousness.

--

I was dead tired. I've never been so exhausted. I couldn't even open my eyes.

I heard sounds. The steady beeping of an ECG. My own breathing. The usual sounds you hear in a hospital room. But then a sound that was not unfamiliar, but surprising. A sniffling sound, as if someone was crying. Then a voice.

"Don't cry Tama-chan!" The small voice from before. A little boy, most likely.

"But she almost died! Mother!!" The frantic voice from before.

_Why would he be so upset? And why is his mother here?_

"What?" The calm voice.

_That voice was definitely male…_

"Who is she?"

A sigh.

"Kobayashi Hitomi. Age: 16. Height: 176cm. Hair Color: Black. Eye color: Blue. Weight: 59kg. Class A. Only Daughter of Kobayashi Denjiro, flower cultivator and business tycoon who founded Kobayashi Floral Incorporated, a company famous for it's beautiful roses."

At this I forced my eyes open. I was shocked.

Everyone in the room was absolutely gorgeous. The person on the left side of my bed was a little boy, probably about 11 or 12. His eyes were like pools of hot fudge and his hair was like pineapple frosting.

_Oh my goodness he is so cuuutttteeee!_

Sitting on a chair against the wall was another boy who, even though he looked depressed, was still very handsome. He was a regular prince charming with his glistening blonde hair and blue eyes. Every little girl's dream husband.

I turned to my right side and there was one, no, two boys? I closed my eyes.

_Twins?_

I opened my eyes again, definitely twins. Both with identical spiky orange hair and laughing yellow eyes.

Yet another gorgeous boy stood at the foot of my bed. Black hair and brown eyes. He appeared to be making notes in a ledger of some sort. He looked, for lack of a better word, smart. Next to him was a shorter boy, not as short as the adorable boy, but short. I've never seen a more effeminate boy. He was very pretty, with chocolate brown eyes and hair.

The farthest from my bed was another boy, who was by far the tallest and probably oldest. He was very attractive as well with gray eyes and black hair. He appeared disinterested with what was going on.

"_She's awake!_" said the twins.

The seated boy immediately rushed to my side.

This is where it gets bad. Because he sort of scared me, I hit him with the glass vase that was sitting on the side table. I didn't mean to, I was just frightened. Needless to say, he was sort of unconscious and bleeding. Badly.

"Oh shit" I mumbled.

--

End

--

That would be the end of Chapter 1


	2. Welcome

Oh my goodness

Oh my goodness!

Disclaimer: Do not own

--

Chapter 2

--

It was raining; the drops were tapping on my window as if asking permission to come in. I was tempted to let them in. On some nights like this, when Denjiro is at the main mansion, I go and lay in the garden, next to the daffodils. I love the smell of the rain and the scents of all the flowers intermingling. The feeling of the cool raindrops on my skin, it's the most peaceful feeling in the world. I turned and landed with a plop onto my king-sized bed with the yellow comforter. I stared at the ceiling, imaging patterns into the Venetian Plaster that weren't really there.

_I cannot believe this…_

I groaned.

_Denjiro will never give me the money…_

My dad won't give me money for any of my screw-ups. I sighed.

_¥215,340…I didn't hurt him that badly! Who do they think they are anyway? I'm the one who almost died! That dumb Ootori boy! Who does he think he is anyway… Making me work for the host club… Oh well, serving tea can't be that difficult… Maybe it'll be fun…_

Kyouya Ootori may look handsome and charming on the outside, but inside he's really a fire-breathing demon from hell, determined to suck any profits he can from the people around him. And beneath that he's just an intelligent, untrusting teenage boy.

_Most of those boys are a little strange… Suou especially… Gorgeous yes, normal, no._

_But oh my goodness they are all so hot! Not that all of them are my type of course. It wouldn't matter anyway. They are way out of my league. I really should stop talking to myself in my thoughts..._

I got up from my bed and walked to my full length mirror. An unsightly girl looked back at me. It's not that I really weigh a lot or that I'm disfigured. I'm just proportioned strangely. My jaw line is too sharp. My neck is too long. I don't have an anatomically prevalent chest and my hips and thighs are huge. My long black hair is flat, dull and has no volume. I sighed.

_Why am I so ugly? It's just not fair._

I turned away from the mirror and back to my bed. I laid down, stroking the soft comforter. I hadn't been this irritated since my mother and father had their messy divorce.

--

The next day

--

I stood in front of the door to the Third Music Room. I took a deep breath and then covered my mouth with a handkerchief. I tenderly opened the door. To my relief I wasn't bombarded with rose petals. I removed the handkerchief.

Haninozuka skipped over to me with something pointy in his arms. Morinozuka was close behind.

"Hello Haninozuka-san" I said to him.

"You can call me Honey!" he said with a big grin. He held up the pointy object. It was a big pineapple.

"Takashi and I got you a gift! So we can welcome you!" he squealed. I smiled.

_He is just too cute._

"Thank you Honey. I really appreciate it" I took the pineapple and cradled it carefully in my arms so I wouldn't be pricked by its spikes. I looked up at Mori.

"Good afternoon Morinozuka-san" I said politely.

He just nodded at me.

_There's going to be no getting through to him._

I started to say something when I was felt two pairs of arms hook around my waist. Next thing I knew I was being dragged off.

"What the-?"

"You have to get dressed, before the customers arrive!" It was the twins. They shoved me into a back room and shut the door behind me.

_Damn those Hitachiins! _

My good mood was effectively ruined. I sighed. I spotted a bundle of something that appeared to be black fabric and frills sitting on a chair .

_No way…_

I picked it up. It was black with a white apron and white frills on the hem. It looked well made and very expensive.

_Oh I am going to kill them…_

--

A few minutes later…

--

I stomped out of the changing room, the soft fabric of the maid costume swishing around my knees. I even had on the cap. The twins were there waiting. They started to circle me like a pair of vultures.

"You look so much better in that." Said one of the twins.

"Why can't I just wear my uniform?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because that's more aesthetically pleasing than your school uniform." Said a voice from the side of me. It was that scary Ootori boy.

"Hello Ootori-san." I said. It was hello but it sounded more like "Get the fuck away from me now."

Then Honey bounded up to me with his cheerful grin on. Morinozuka, of course, was right by his side.

"Wow Hitomi-chan! You look so pretty!" he said. He turned to Morinozuka. "Doesn't she look pretty?"

Morinozuka looked at me. Then he nodded. I sighed. Kyouya agreed.

"It may just be the their best work yet"

"Don't I get a say in this?" I pleaded. Everyone looked at me.

"Not really" said Kyouya with a smirk. I sighed, defeated.

"All right. You win."

Haruhi shook his head.

_He's all right... for a commoner._

--

Half an hour later

--

I was just about ready to lose my mind. Twenty minutes of mindless chatter and someone asking where Suou was every ten seconds was driving me over the edge. Not to mention I felt like my arm was about to fall off from balancing a tray on one hand. I served tea to two girls being hosted by Haruhi. He gave me a sympathetic smile. The taller girl being hosted by Haruhi looked me up and down and smirked.

"So are you a commoner as well?" she said snobbishly. My anger flared up, but I kept my cool.

"No." I said in the most friendly tone I could manage.

"Then under what circumstances must you serve the host club?"

"Extenuating ones" I replied and turned away from her.

"Oh, Hitomi!" Hitachiin #1 called. I walked over to him.

"What?" I said with a forced smile.

"My tea is too sugary, make me some more" he said, holding his cup out to me.

Needless to say, I snapped. I picked up the teapot off the tray and dumped all of the hot tea out on Hitachiin #1's head.

"Make your own damn tea you stupid Motherfucker!" I yelled. I threw the teapot onto the floor, shattering it. The entire room grew silent.

My rage died down and suddenly I felt like an idiot. Honey looked to be on the verge of tears. Hikaru and Kaoru had identical expressions of surprise. Kyouya had a small smirk on his face. Mori was trying to comfort Honey.

_Oh my god, how could I be so stupid?!_

I decided it was time to get out of there.

"Uh sorry"

I grabbed my pineapple and ran out quickly.

--

Yeah… please be nice to me… and I'm angry that it took me so long to write this


	3. Pineapple

Wee

I'm not sure about the pairings in this story, but I know that Tamaki and Haruhi are going to get together, because it's cute

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Chapter 3

--

I walked through the gleaming pink hallways of Ouran Academy once again, lost and looking for the exit.

_Damn it! My stupid god damn temper!_

I took the maid cap off my head and sighed.

_They're going to double my debt._

I stopped at yet another pair of double doors. I took a deep breath and covered my nose and mouth. I swung open the doors. The room was flooded with light. A scream.

"MURDERER!!"

I immediately closed the door, my heart was going a mile a minute. My first instinct was to run away, but I suppressed the urge.

_What if it's hurt? I should make sure it's not hurt…_

I waited until I got my heart rate under control and then opened the door just enough to slip inside. The only light in the room was from a single candelabra sitting on what appeared to be an altar of some sort. A dark figure was huddled in the corner. I scooted over to it and nudged it with my foot.

"Um, are you all right?"

The figure looked up. It was a boy with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had a puppet of a cat-thing on one hand. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Hello" he said. The puppet he was holding gave what looked like a little wave.

"Well uh now, I'll just be going" I said nervously. The boy looked disappointed. I felt bad for him, just a little… I looked around at the room then back at the boy.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked him. He stood up.

"This is the Black Magic Club" he replied.

_Black Magic?! _

I looked around at the room

"Are you interested in joining?" He looked excited. The puppet looked like it was smiling now.

"umm… I'm sorry, but I can't." I felt bad. Really I did. He looked a little bit lonely.

_I know I'm going to regret this…_

"Would you… like some pineapple?" I asked, holding up the spiky fruit. He looked at me, a little disbelieving and then nodded. I put on my best smile.

"All right."

--

30 minutes later

--

I was sitting on a soft chair, in almost complete darkness, eating pineapple with a boy I didn't even know. He was hungrily devouring his, but I had barely touched mine.

"So… what's your name?" I asked, more out of courtesy than really wanting to know.

"Nekozawa Umehito. And you?" he asked.

"Kobayashi Hitomi" I took a bite of pineapple and the sweet juices filled my mouth. I was surprised. I'd never had pineapple and wasn't expecting it to be so good. Nekozawa laughed, it was an ominous and creepy laugh. I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your expression" he said. The puppet pointed at me.

_There he goes with that puppet again._

I took another bite of pineapple.

_Mmmmm…_

We both sat in silence for a while.

"Thank you for the pineapple Kobayashi-san" he said quietly. I looked at him.

"You can call me Hitomi-san" I said. I felt like we had reached a mutual understanding. We were going to be friends. Even though Nekozawa creeped me out beyond all logical reasoning.

We were friends.

--

I'm mean. I made Nekozawa have no one in his club. XD Sorry… but… you know… my story and whatnot… umm… please review…


	4. Porcelain

-sighs of doom-

-sighs of doom-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but pie!!

--

Chapter 5

--

The day Suoh came back he looked pretty bad. The right side of his head was covered in bandages. He'd spent half of the club whining about how much his head hurt. All the girls in the club were glaring at me all day. I felt like crying about my new and improved debt of ¥ 300,000. But I plastered a smile on my face.

"That girl is so evil" Tamaki said. He sniffled. Rabid fan girl #15 shot me a dirty look and hugged him. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered simultaneously.

_Jackasses._

"Hitomi-chan! Could you bring me more tea please!" said Honey, ever so sweetly. I smiled and started to walk towards him, passing the chairs the Hitachiins were sitting in.

A foot swung out into the middle of the aisle. I came plummeting down like the anvil tied to the feet of a guy who's sleepin' with the fishes. I landed face first in hot tea and broken porcelain. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and something warm that was either tea or blood. I heard a few giggles.

"You really should be more careful." One of the Hitachiins said. I looked up at them. One of the Hitachiins looked like the incarnation of pure evil. But the other one looked a little... remorseful. Just a little.

"Really guys! Is that really necessary?" Haruhi got up out of his chair and helped me up. I put my hand up to my cheek.

"You should really go to the nurse." He said and offered me a handkerchief.

"Of course..." I replied. I took the handkerchief and pressed it up against my cheek.

"Thank you..." I muttered and I left, not bothering to grab my uniform or my books.

--

I kicked off my shoes at the door and trudged down the hallway, to the kitchen and into the pantry. Then I opened up the small door and went up the stairs that led to my room. There isn't really any other way to get into my room. Unless you count the dumbwaiter, but I haven't been small enough to use that since I was about 4.

_What a day…_

I quickly changed into pajamas.

_I think I'll go eat an apple…_

I walked back down the stairs and shivered slightly. I'd forgotten to adjust the thermostat that morning, so it was pretty cold. I crawled through the door walked out of the pantry and into the kitchen.

"Hitomi! Darling!"

_Oh my god…_

"Hi Aunt Sayomi" I said, putting on a smile. My aunt is easily the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. A curtain of sparkling black hair that falls to her waist. Clear blue eyes, full lips, a blush to her cheeks that can not be attributed to any cosmetic. Tall and slender with a full chest. She has the figure that any model would sell her soul for. If you compared us side by side, you'd never guess that we're related. She owns a large fashion corporation. Today she had Koji with her and he was resting on her hip. Koji is her son and my little cousin. He's almost unbearably cute. He has the black hair and blue eyes that is typical of my family.

"Tomi!" he cried, reaching out for me. I took him and cradled him in my arms. Aunt Sayomi perched herself onto a stool and looked at me.

"So how did it go? Did you meet any cute boys? What happened to your face."

"It went awfully. Yes. And nothing." I said. Koji started playing with my hair.

--

20 minutes later

--

I finished explaining the whole situation to her.

"How could being surrounded by gorgeous boys every day be terrible?" she asked, obviously amused. Koji was dozing off in my arms. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You've obviously never met the Hitachiin twins" I told her. She paused, thinking.

"Actually, I have. I know their mother. I saw them once at a dinner party. Real cuties."

_What?!_

"Don't you dare tell them that you know me!" I yelled, waking up Koji who, in turn started to cry.

"Don't yell you're scaring the baby!" She got up and snatched him from me. I crossed my arms. She quieted Koji down.

"How could anyone consider those demons cute?" I asked. Aunt Sayomi smirked.

"This is exactly why your father and I say you'll never get married. No man could put up with you." She said. I turned away from her, pouting. Because, as much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

"Well anyway darling, I have to be going. Your uncle should be just about finished with his prostate exam." She said. I stared at her incredulously.

"He's 24!" I said. Aunt Sayomi bounded out of the room. I shook my head, smiling slightly.

_Weirdo…_

I sighed.

--

2 hours later

--

My daffodils are planted all up and down one of the smaller pathways of my private garden. My garden is the thing in this world closest to my heart. It's beautiful all year round even in the winter because we have Ume trees that flower despite the cold weather.

I kneeled down to inspect the flowers on my daffodils. This hadn't been a good year for them, so they were wilting a little.

_I suppose I'll just replant them later on…_

I turned on the hose and started to water them. Before long, I felt my mind starting to wander.

_So Aunt Sayomi knows the Hitachiins… I wonder what their mother does… Maybe she's in fashion…I wonder if Nekozawa knows about the Host club…_

I finished, turned off the hose, and set it down. I walked down the path to my small lake, within my personal garden. I sat down on the bank. Something felt missing from my garden. Something missing from my heart.

I looked around at all the bright splashes of color.

"Black Irises… that's what I need…"

--

I do adore the Hitachiins  PLLLLEEEEAASSSEEE REVIEEEWWWW. Thank you.


	5. Still Friends

Ok, This is a new chapter I added in my revisions to further the relationship between Hitomi and Nekozawa

Ok, This is a new chapter I added in my revisions to further the relationship between Hitomi and Nekozawa. Tis' super short. Occurs roughly 3 days after the tripping incident. How do you spell the puppet's name?

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

--

Chapter 5

--

Nekozawa sat across from me on my bed holding a bowl of pineapples. He looked like a ghost in the dim light from the candles. He was slightly upset because I'd just told him about my interactions with the Host Club.

"Do you want me to curse them." He asked.

"No..." I replied. But I had considered it.

"Oh..." Beezlnef looked disappointed. I took a bite of pineapple.

"So... how's Bezzlnef?" I asked. Nekozawa perked up.

"He's well..." Both he and the puppet smiled slightly. I shivered a little.

_That's so creepy..._

But I smiled anyway.

And we were still friends...


	6. Exchanging Words

Thank you everyone

Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't Own OHSHC

--

Chapter 6

--

"You forgot your bag"

I'd been working for the host club to pay off my debt for 1 month. Things between Suoh and I had calmed down and now he didn't seem to mind me. The Hitachiins were as mean and sadistic as ever and my cut had faded to a harsh pink line. And yet, I had not exchanged words with Mori. This would mark the first time he ever said anything to me. Usually he would be with Honey, but Honey had a doctor's appointment. And finally there he was, offering me my bag. I took it gently.

"Thank you" I said. He didn't say anything and started walking away. I followed him and tried in vain to strike up a conversation.

"So…I hear you used to be in the kendo club..."

"Yes." A disappointing response.

"My dad was in the kendo club in high school. Although he wasn't very good, he dropped out in his second year."

A grunt.

"…Do you have any pets?"

"Yes."

I was getting upset now. But I held my tongue and didn't say anything, so we just walked in silence for a while. And then it occurred to me.

_What if he hates me?_

"Do you… hate me?" I asked him. He stopped and I stopped. Then he looked at me.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well, you never talk to me and you only nod whenever I greet you. It makes me think I did something to make you angry…" I said with a frown. Mori stood in silence for a moment. Then he spoke.

"I don't hate you."

And he turned away quickly and began walking. I thought I could see a slight smile, but I convinced myself that it wasn't there. I caught up to him. My shoes making a light _tap-tap_ compared to the heavy _clip-clop_ of Mori's shoes.

"So what's your pet's name?"

"Piyo-chan"

--

A super short chapter but I'm happy with it. I really like this chapter for some reason Please review. And thank you to anyone who's left reviews so far. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are just as good (though I really would prefer something nicer).


	7. Itchy

Oh just so you know, each chapter is the beginning the next day at the Host Club, unless otherwise stated

--

Chapter 7

--

I was in terrible pain. My hands were itching, burning, and not looking very pretty. And the worst part was that it was my beloved daffodils that did it to me. I'd gotten daffodil itch. It was terrible, my hands were dry, red, scaly, and covered in blisters. Writing had been almost impossible. I winced as I pulled on my lime green gloves. They looked ridiculous with the maid outfit, but looked better than my scaly hands. I opened the door leading to the main room, and was immediately apprehended by the twins.

"What are those?" said Kaoru (I think), indicating the gloves.

"They're gloves" I said, shaking them off of me.

"They're hideous. Take them off right now." said Hikaru, hooking his arms around my arm. Kaoru took the other arm.

"No!" I tried, without success, to shake them off. Hikaru ripped one of my gloves off. I yelped at the pain of the fabric rubbing against my skin. Hikaru and Kaoru let go, repulsed by the sight of my hand.

"EW!!" they yelled.

Everyone else, attracted by the noise, approached us. Tamaki was the first to say something. He ran up to me and gently took my hand.

"My lovely lady, what's wrong with your hand?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's nothing, just a rash" I pulled my hand out of his, wincing again. Kyouya pushed up his glasses. That was a sign that Kyouya was about to go into what I like to call _Super Shadow King Mode_.

"You certainly can't serve customers looking like that." He said, as he smiled calculatingly.

_God I hate smart people._

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" I said, crossing my arms.

"You just can't work today. I suppose." He said. Sometimes I thought he enjoyed tormenting me. I sighed. Haruhi gave me a look of sympathy.

"Whatever…" I turned and walked back into the room. I sat in one of the chairs and slumped over.

_Stupid Shadow King… I hate him sometimes…_

I looked at my hands and then closed my eyes.

_I'm going to have to go to the doctor's for this…_

I snapped my eyes open.

_Oh my god I'm going to have to go to the doctor's! What if they give me a needle?!_

A shiver crawled up my spine. I'm terrified of needles. And as I sat there, stewing in my fear. The door opened.

It was Mori with a first-aid kit in his hand.

"Oh, hello Mori-san"

"Hi" he replied. He walked over to me and took my hand gently, turning it over so he could look at the front and the back of it. My hands were so small compared to his, like the hands of a child.

"How do they feel?" he asked.

"Terrible, like an itching and burning feeling."

He crouched down and took a pink bottle out of the first-aid kit.

"What's that?" I asked. He squirted the cold pink liquid onto my hand. A little of it ran onto the dress.

"Calamine lotion" he said. He started rubbing the runny liquid in. I blushed a little.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"But um… why are you doing this?" I asked. He moved onto the other hand.

"Mitsukuni felt bad."

"Oh…" I said. I felt kind of silly, thinking he'd do it because he actually wanted to.

_I really have to stop letting my imagination get away from me…_

He finished and cleaned the pink stuff off of his hands with a handkerchief.

"Thank you" I said quietly. My hands felt a little bit better. He stood up.

"Why didn't you take the cake?" he asked. I was confused.

"What do you…? Oh!" It hit me.

Flashback

"_**Hitomi-chan! Have some cake!" Honey smiled up at me, a big hunk of strawberry cheesecake on his plate. The girls around were having a cute-overdose.**_

_**I smiled at Honey.**_

"_**I'm sorry Honey. I don't eat cake." I said gently. Honey immediately became depressed. The girls around him glared and shooed me away.**_

End Flashback

"Well you see, I'm a vegan." I explained. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Vegan?" he asked. I grinned. I liked it when I knew something someone else didn't; it was fun to school them.

"A vegan is someone who doesn't eat anything that comes from animals. That means milk, eggs, etcetera etcetera. And I don't eat fish either."

"Why would you do that?"

"Partly because I don't agree with the methods they use to slaughter animals. But mostly because I just don't like the taste of meat." I said. He looked away.

"Oh." He sounded like he thought I was crazy.

"Are you judging me?"

"No."

"Then why did you use that tone of voice?" I was a little ticked off. Mostly because my hands were itching badly. He was quiet.

"Well?" I said.

"I think it's cute." He said. I blushed. He picked up the first-aid kit.

"You're silly!" I said. He looked at me with a what-do-you-mean? look.

"If you think I'm cute, then you must be either stupid or blind." I said. He turned and walked to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and said:

"Don't be so hard on your self. You're cute." And then he left.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Men…_

--

I know Mori does an uncharacteristic amount of talking in this… but bear with me… maybe he only talks when few people are around…. Idk… please review…


	8. Commoner Movie Night

--

Chapter 8

--

"Commoner movie night!" Tamaki announced, a DVD case in one hand

Everyone looked at him, the club was over and we were all about to leave. Personally I was tired and still a little stressed from having got over daffodil itch about a week ago. But everyone in this club, besides Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi, had gratuitous amounts of energy.

"What are you talking about?" said the twins. Tamaki smiled.

"I've obtained a commoner horror film, and I propose we all watch it." He said. Haruhi took the DVD case from him and looked at the title.

"The Eye?" I shivered.

"Yes! In order to further our understanding of commoner culture, we shall watch this commoner movie!" he said, a triumphant look on his face. Haruhi looked skeptical.

"And in addition, we shall watch it at Hitomi-chan's house!"

"What?!" I shouted. I thought it was quite presumptuous of him to automatically assume that he could just invite himself to my house.

"Sounds good" said Kyouya.

"But…"

"I want to go to Hitomi-chan's house!" Honey said, smiling.

And so, without my consent or opinion, the decision to have Commoner Movie Night at my house was made. At least it was a good chance to learn more about commoners...

--

Later that night

--

Everyone was in my living room. Hikaru and Kaoru were lying on a chaise lounge. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey (with Bun-Bun) were in their own individual armchairs. And I was stuck on the loveseat, squished in between Kyouya and Mori.

I was extremely uncomfortable the whole film, due to the close-ups of eyes. Close-ups of eyes freak me out terribly, due to a traumatic experience from my childhood. When I was in first grade, kids in my class were throwing things. One kid threw a pencil at the little blonde boy sitting next to me and it stabbed the boy through the eye. I've had a fear of eyes ever since. I'd managed to make it through the movie so far by covering my eyes.

_At least this movie is almost over…_

Suddenly there was a close-up of glass flying into the main character's eyes. That was the last straw. I freaked out and leapt over the back of the couch, accidentally kicking Kyouya in the face. I darted out of the room.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

I was having flashbacks of the little boy in class. The blood gushing from his eye, his high-pitched screaming. I could vividly remember the scarlet droplets of blood on my white dress, how he clawed at me, begging for help. I ran into the dark pantry and sunk to the floor, knees drawn up to my face, shaking and trying to keep my lunch in my stomach. My chest ached and I felt like I was being smothered. Suddenly the pantry was flooded with light. It was Honey and Mori.

"Hitomi-chan? What's wrong?" Honey said as he walked over to me. I couldn't answer him. Honey kneeled down and took my shaking hand. Mori walked over to us.

"Takashi, she's shaking" Honey said. Mori sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Honey hugged me as best he could, Bun-Bun squished in between us.

"You don't have to be afraid now Hitomi-chan, we're here" Honey said.

--

Later

--

"I'm really sorry about that everyone. I'll find someway to make it up to you guys." I said. Everyone was gathered in the living room so that I could make a formal apology. Kyouya's glasses were smashed, and needed to be replaced. The twins grinned evilly.

_Oh no…_

"Well at the very least, you should let us stay the night." Said Hikaru with a smirk.

"No-"

"Since it's so late and all." Said Kaoru with an identical expression.

"But-"

"That's an excellent idea!" Tamaki declared. I sighed.

And so, once again, a decision was made without my consent or opinion.

--

I sat up and looked at the clock. The red numbers proclaimed it was _1:24 AM_.

_Damn insomnia…_

I got up and paced for a little bit.

_It's probably because I have guests… damn guests…_

I sighed and turned, mid-pace to walk down the stairs. Then into the kitchen where I found Honey snooping in the refrigerator.

"Honey? What are you doing?" I asked. Honey looked at me with watery eyes.

"You don't have any cake…" he sniffled, rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of a pair of guest pajamas. I shook my head.

_The nerve of some people… snooping around where they're not supposed to…_

"I don't eat cake Honey. I'm a vegan." I explained. Honey gave me a puzzled look. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Honey…"

"Well… Well, doesn't your dad eat cake?"

"Yes… but he's been on safari for the past 3 months."

_There is some in the main kitchen but…_

"Oh…" Honey said, he was frowning.

"We have ice cream" I said. I wanted him to smile, frowns don't suit him. Honey immediately brightened.

"Really?" he said, turning on super ultra cute mode.

"Uh… yeah" I said.

_Soy ice cream…_

I walked over to the freezer and got out the carton. Then I got out two bowls (the good china) and two spoons (freshly polished) and made us each a bowl. Honey took his bowl gratefully and started to eat. I took a bite as well.

I looked at him and smiled.

_He's so cute!_

Honey looked up at me and smiled. I looked away, blushing because he caught me staring.

"Thank you very much for the ice cream!"

"You're welcome. But you know, you really shouldn't snoop in people's refrigerators."

"I know, but I wanted something sweet" he said. And then I noticed something.

"Where is Bun-Bun?" I asked Honey. Honey gasped.

"I left Bun-Bun in my room!" he sat down his bowl and ran off to get Bun-Bun. I shook my head. About 50 seconds after Honey left, Mori came in, clad in nothing but pajama bottoms and Bun-Bun in his hand. He looked frantic.

"Mori?"

"Is Honey in here?"

"He just left to look for Bun-Bun… I'm sure he'll come back… I made him some ice cream." I said. Mori seemed to relax.

"Oh…" he said. He walked in and sat on one of the stools pushed up against the island, setting Bun-Bun on the counter. He looked at me.

"Ice cream?"

"It's soy ice cream."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Why does every not-conversation between us always end in awkward silences?" I asked.

Mori just shrugged.

"And you still don't talk to me…" I said.

"Nothing to say." He said. I sighed.

"Jerk…" I muttered under my breath.

"Harlot…" Mori said quietly. I was shocked. Outraged even.

"What did you call me?!" I yelled. Mori had a small smile. I realized he was just teasing me. My rage faded.

"Would you like some ice cream?" I asked. Mori nodded. I made him a bowl and sat on the stool next to him. Mori ate some of the ice cream.

"Do you like sweet things like Honey?"

"Not really."

"Oh"

"This ice cream is okay" he said. I smiled.

"Good."

_How strange… I never thought I'd be sitting in my kitchen eating vegan ice cream with Mori._

And then I laughed at the entirety of the situation. Mori looked at me.

"I never thought I'd be sitting in my kitchen eating ice cream with you." I said. It was silent for a while.

"Neither did I."

"Things always happen that you never expect." I said, taking a bite of my ice cream.

"I guess so." He said, also taking a bite. I looked at Bun-Bun.

"I wonder where Honey is… if he doesn't hurry up his ice cream will melt." I said. Mori got up, scraped his ice cream into my bowl and picked up Bun-Bun.

"I'll go find him." He said.

"Oh… okay…" I said.

"Good night." He said and he left. He winked at me and I blushed. I scraped all of the remaining ice cream back into the carton, put it away and put the dishes in the sink. I sat on the stool again and sighed.

_Men…All they ever do is fuck with your mind…_

I was both embarrassed and angry at Mori for teasing me like that. I sighed.

_Can't live with them or without them…_

--

This is my longest chapter so far… please review… I read somewhere that Mori is a little flirtatious when he's tired. So... yeah...


	9. Septum

Yay

Yay... about stuff... I kept messing up Hunny's name in the earlier chapters so... yeah... and it's hard for me to make Hitomi sound like a rich girl so please excuse me. And just so you all know... I believe that 'said' is an invisible word.

Hitomi hurts a lot of the hosts -.-'

Disclaimer: No own

--

Chapter 9

--

I let out a long yawn. The incessant chatter of the girls around me was getting to be an almost comforting sound. And then I heard _the_ voice. The bane of my existence: Fukuda Katsuko.

"So Tamaki tells me you have a very small mansion." she said. I glared at Suoh, who cowered a little bit.

"It's not that small. Besides it's one of the side mansions." I said, refilling cups of tea with the silver teapot. I could feel eyes burning holes into my back and a little of the background noise died down. She smirked and picked up her cup and saucer.

"Really? Where is the main mansion?" she said and sipped her tea. I grimaced.

"Hokkaido." I muttered

"What a strange location considering what your family does for a living." She sipped her tea and I tensed.

"And what they've done..."

"You little bitch!" I pulled back my fist to punch her. Some girls shrieked in the background and before I could deck her, someone caught my fist and two people began pulling me away. I struggled against them, hitting one of the people in the face.

"I'm going to get you! You cock sucking, douche licking fucking slut!" I spit at her. I was dragged out of the room and down the hall.

"Hitomi-chan! Stop it!" a small voiced squealed.

It was Hunny. I looked at him and then stopped struggling. I looked to the other person, dreading who it would be. It was Mori, of course, and his nose was bleeding profusely. I gasped. Hunny looked over at Mori and started crying. Mori let go and turned away from us, hand on his nose.

"Takashiiii" whined Hunny, using Bun Bun's ear to dry his tears. I took my apron off and made Mori turn towards me.

"Here" I offered it to him. He took it.

"Ah." He sounded like he had a stuffy nose. He pressed the apron against his nose. I turned away from him and towards Hunny, who was still crying.

"Don't worry Hunny..." I cuddled him comfortingly "He's gonna be just fine." He seemed to calm down a bit.

"I ink oo roke ih" Mori said nasally. This prompted a new bout of crying from Hunny. I sighed and took Hunny by the hand.

"We better go to the medical wing." I guided Mori gently down the hallway, Hunny in hand, still sniffling softly. I sighed again.

"I should've just opted to not go to high school." I said.

"Hitomi-chan!" Hunny looked up at me with his huge brown eyes, still a bit damp from tears. "Don't say that! If you didn't come here we never would have met you!" I smiled kindly. He was so sweet, I just couldn't help it.

"I tase blud"

--

"Well, he deviated his septum, and there was some posterior bleeding. It's a bad break, he'll probably need surgery..." said the elderly nurse after examining Mori for a while. Hunny and I were sitting on the chairs outside the nurse's office.

Hunny started crying and I groaned. _Just my luck._

"So how did he get that any-"

"I 'ell"

Mori looked awful. He had bruising around his eyes that made him look like a raccoon and his nose was all taped up with gauze. His shirt had a little blood on it and looked like it was staining.

"Excuse me?"

"He fell" said Hunny. I looked at him, he winked at me.

"Is that how it was?" the nurse looked at me with a piercing gaze and I squirmed a little.

"Uh... y-yeah... that's how it went." I stuttered. The nurse hmph-ed and walked back into her office. I slumped, relieved.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kyouya stomped up to me in a manner that suggested that he was about to reach over and rip my face off. He looked at Mori and then back at me.

"I can explain"

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost us?!" he started scribbling furiously in his ledger. I was surprised and scared at the same time. I had always suspected that Kyouya had underlying hostility, but I had never thought that it would manifest itself like this. I was extremely frightened.

"I'm sorry" I nearly whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry?!" Kyouya's face was contorted in anger and his usually flawless hair was mussed. "Do you think that sorry makes it better?" I suspect that Kyouya would have carried on with his tirade for much longer had it not been for Mori. Mori put a hand on his shoulder, allowing Kyouya to come back to his senses. Kyouya calmed and smoothed his hair back into its usual perfection.

"No matter... I'll just add the costs to your debt..." Kyouya walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that I realized I was shaking. Hunny and Mori looked at me.

"Are you all right?" Hunny asked me. I nodded and tried to suck it up.

I sighed. Mori sat down next to Hunny.

"I'm sorry about hitting you Mori... I didn't mean to."

"...Ah"

"Hitomi-chan?"

"Yes Hunny?"

"Why did you try to hit Katsuko-chan?"

"No reason... she just said some things I didn't like..."

"Oh."

--

-dies- That sucked balls... and Katsuko was the girl from one of the earlier chappies who asked if Hitomi was a commoner.


	10. Letters

Well

Well... yeah... Just to clarify Hitomi is in the same grade as Haruhi.

Disclaimer: No own

--

Chapter 10

--

I trudged up the stairs to my room.

_Today was loooonnnggg... I can't believe I punched him._

I opened the creaky door to my room and was completely shocked. My room was filled with boxes of every shape and size, all wrapped in brightly colored paper. I staggered over to my bed and sat down. I hopped up again because something was under my butt. It was a green envelope with gold trim. I sucked in a breath, few people knew green was my favorite color. I picked it up, fiddling with one of the corners before turning it over.

In elegant formal script it read:

_**To Hitomi**_

I opened it, ripping the pretty paper. The note was in the same formal script as on the front of the envelope.

_**My Dear Hitomi,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. Your mother and I are doing well in Hokkaido. The doctors say there may be hope for her yet. They're putting her on a new treatment. It's just been approved and it's the strongest there is. She almost seems like she's back to normal. I bought you some gifts, I hope you like them and God bless.**_

_** Love Denjro**_

I crinkled up the paper and tossed it into the far corner of my room. I sat down at my desk with a piece of paper and hastily scrawled a note.

_**Denjiro**_

_**I don't want to think about her. Please stop sending me letters like this. Thank you for the gifts. God Bless.**_

_** Love Hitomi**_

I sighed.

_I had almost forgotten about her._

As was my duty, being a daughter and all, I began to unwrap all the gifts I had received from my father. Among the many gifts were a mink coat, 14 pairs of shoes, two 20kt bracelets, a silk dress, a pair of white satin opera gloves and a powder blue evening dress.

I sighed and stuffed all of Denjiro's wonderful gifts into my closet to be forgotten. I pressed the intercom button on the far right wall.

"Svetlana?"

"Yes Ms. Kobayashi?"

"Ready my car please"

"Right away Ms. Kobayashi"

-- Sometime later--

"Ouch!" You stepped on my toe!"

"Well then don't get in my way!"

"This is illegal! What if the alarm goes off?"

"The security system in here was surprisingly easy to disable."

"If we get caught we'll be arrested."

"Not to worry Haruhi. Your father will take care of you."

Five people were sneaking around the home of Kobayashi Hitomi.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"To find the secret of Hitomi's past."

"You make it sound like a mystery novel"

"Shh!"

"I think this is her room. Tachibana?"

"Yes, sir." the oldest of the group knelt down to pick the lock.

"Who has a room in such an inconvenient place anyway?"

"I think it's quite charming. Very commoner-like"

The lock clicked and the oldest of the group stepped up and opened the door. Kyouya Ootori stepped in first, everyone else marching in after him. Tamaki struck a dramatic pose.

"All right everybody! Spread out and look for anything suspicious."

"It's not like we're investigating a murder you know."

"I refuse to be a part of this."

"My dear daughter! Your papa won't let anything bad happen to you!"

"I don't feel right about this."

"Milord! Look at this!" Hikaru held up a green, crumpled paper ball. Tamaki snatched it from him and smoothed it out on the desk.

"Kyouya! Flashlight!" Kyouya handed him the flashlight. He clicked it on and began to read.

-- Meanwhile--

I stood in the main hall of the Nekozawa estate, gift basket in hand.

"The young master is in his study. Would you like to go meet him or shall I bring him to you." an elderly servant said to me.

"Uh... I'll go get him, I'd like to present my gift" I stuttered. The servant bowed to me and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him up the stairs covered with a plush red carpet. The Nekozawa mansion was large, larger than even the main mansion in Hokkaido and much grander. I paused at a large portrait of a beautiful boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Miss?"

I snapped out of my stupor and looked at the elderly servant. He was tall and skinny and looked kind.

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you know the young master?" he asked me.

"Huh? Oh! I'm a friend of his from school."

"Oh, I see."

--


	11. Chibi Intermission

Yay

Yay! Chibi Intermission!! Warning!! This chapter is not my best! It's just supposed to be cute .

--

Chibi Intermission 3

--

Chibi Hitomi is walking along a road and runs into Chibi Nekozawa. They grab each other's hands and continue down the road skipping. They run into Chibi Mori. Chibi Hitomi grabs Chibi Mori's hand, forgetting about Chibi Nekozawa and continues skipping down the road. Chibi Nekozawa pouts in Chibi Tamaki's emo corner for a while before coming up with a brilliant plan.

Chibi Nekozawa makes his way to the Chibi Lab of Doom and concocts a curse for Chibi Mori. As Chibi Hitomi and Chibi Mori are skipping Chibi Nekozawa casts the curse on Chibi Mori and he transforms into a Chibi Husky. Chibi Hitomi is thrilled with this development and decides to take Chibi Husky home as a pet. Chibi Nekozawa goes back to the emo corner.

Chibi Hitomi finds him, takes him home and Chibi Nekozawa, Chibi Hitomi and Chibi Husky all sit on the couch eat Cool Whip and watch Suoh Family Theater

--

End 3

--

Hope you liked it.


	12. Eccentric Poll

New Chapter then

New Chapter then... Please review!! I'm a slut for reviews!! I've also been trying to

Poll: Who do you want to be with Hitomi?

A: Mori

B: Nekozawa

C: Kaoru (I've been toying with the idea)

D: Hunny (crack!!)

--

Chapter 12

--

I followed the servant up the stairs and he tried to strike up a conversation with me.

"The young master hardly ever gets visitors."

"Really? Why?"

"Well... to be entirely truthful people find him a bit..." he seemed to be struggling for the right word.

"Eccentric?"

"Yes, that's it. Thank you, Miss."

We walked for a minute or two and then he stopped in front of a door.

"The young master is in here."

I thanked him and he walked away. I looked at the door. There was no light seeping out from the space under the door.

_That is so Nekozawa..._

I grasped the gold knob and opened the door.

--

Sorry this is so short but before I further the plot I have to know who you guys want her to end with.


	13. Shocked, Confused and a little Sick

Muahahaha

Muahahaha. This chapter is filler until people vote.

--

Chapter 13

--

Mori lay in the hospital bed, a large bandage obscuring the middle part of his face. His room was filled with flowers from friends (the biggest from Tamaki). But even among all these nice things he was in pain. The pain was not in his nose but in his chest, his heart was hurting.

_What is this strange feeling? Maybe I have indigestion..._

His heart throbbed.

_Or maybe not... maybe I'm in love..._

He recalled a romance novel he had read recently. He let out a burp.

_Probably just indigestion..._

But his heart still throbbed. One of the senior nurses walked in and saw him laying there in a daze.

_Did I give him too much painkiller?_

She checked his IV, it all appeared to be in order.

"Honey? Is everything all right?"

Mori snapped out of his daze and looked at her. He looked away.

"My heart hurts..."

The nurse looked at him.

"Tell me what kind of pain it is..."

"A throbbing pain..."

"Do you have any other symptoms?" she asked him. Mori looked at her.

"My stomach is... fluttery... I can't concentrate... my palms are sweaty..."

The nurse considered it for a moment and a grin creeped onto her face.

"Oh honey, you're just in love..."

Her smile faltered when she saw the look on Mori's face, shocked, confused and slightly sick. She patted him on the shoulder and quickly made her way out of the plush hospital room.

--

-grin- Mori likes romance novels...


	14. Giggle

More Filler

More Filler! Same day as Chapter 13. HAHAHAHA! I just figured out that Hitomi can be translated to "eye". Ironic, huh?

--

Chapter 14

--

Mori rolled onto his side, too mortified to look at his close friend.

"Takashi? What's wrong?"

Hunny had been pleading with Mori for the past 30 minutes. Hunny was very close to tears, Mori never kept secrets from him. It just didn't happen. Hunny started to sob a little, he rarely got this upset about something Mori did but this was just too much. Mori sighed.

"I'm in love."

Hunny's tears disappeared as quickly as they'd come. Hunny smiled cutely.

"It's Haru-chan isn't it?"

Mori shook his head.

"Then... is it... Renge-chan?"

Mori groaned. Hunny came to a realization.

"It's Hitomi-chan..."

Mori nodded.

Hunny giggled.

--

Muhahahahahahahaha!


	15. Sinfully Beautiful

Ok then

Ok then...

--

Chapter 15

--

I opened the door and slipped inside. I waited a moment until my eyes adjusted to the dim light and peered around. It was a well furnished room, up to my standards at least. In a leather armchair was a handsome blond haired boy. He was asleep.

_Maybe a brother..._

I moved closer to the boy, intending to wake him up when I noticed something.

And it hit me like a ton of bricks.

The boy was holding Bereznoff. The boy was Nekozawa!

_Oh my god... he's beautiful..._

My face got hot, my heart pounded, and my mouth went dry. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I swallowed a few times and my heart went back to it's proper place.

"N-nekozawa? Wake up."

Nekozawa stirred. He opened his eyes. His ridiculously beatiful blue eyes. He saw me and jumped, reaching for his wig on the side table.

"Don't!" I clapped my hand over my mouth and my face got redder (if that was possible). He paused, hand outstretched. I stared at him like a slack-jawed idiot. He blushed and put his hand in his lap. I held out my gift.

"Um..." I struggled to remember the polite thing to say. He stood and walked towards me.

_He's walking towards me._

He took my gift. I never noticed how soft his hands looked.

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence between us and I was vaguely reminded of Mori. Nekozawa was sinfully beautiful.


	16. A Stomachache

Hehehe

Hehehe. More of Mori's inner turmoil! I have no idea where the butterfly thing came from but I didn't come up with it. Still the same day.

--

Chapter 16

--

Mori paced. Inside of him there was a battalion of butterflies doing military maneuvers.

_I can't be in love. _

Girls were never of too much importance to Mori. They were too complicated, too emotional and dramatic.

_And I have to fall in love with the most complicated girl..._

But there he was in his room, pacing with anxiety over something that had never mattered to him. He felt like Tamaki. He collapsed onto his bed, lying on his side.

_I'm losing my mind... _

He wanted to bang his head on the wall repeatedly.

_What am I going to do? _

He thought about it.

_I won't do anything. I'll just wait until this passes and then I'll get on with my life._

It was like a bad stomachache.

A terrifying, confusing bad stomachache.

--

Muahahhahahah Please Review!!


	17. Actually a Blessing

--

Chapter 17

--

"I suppose you've never seen me without my wig..."

Nekozawa and I sat in the dark, eating the pineapple from my gift basket. Nekozawa had put his usual black wig on and I could finally behave normally. I had pulled one of the armchairs over so I could face him.

"I didn't know that you wore a wig. I thought that was your natural hair color. I thought maybe you were a brother or something."

"No, I have no brothers. I have a little sister though," he said. Bereznoff looked sad. I shivered slightly at Nekozawa's antics. But only very slightly. I suppose I was getting used to him.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Kirimi." He had a sad smile. "She's terrified of the dark though... she won't come near me..."

I felt sorry for him. Nekozawa creeped me out, but I still felt bad for him. He was my good friend, after all. I took the last bite of the pineapple, so we moved onto the strawberries.

"I love strawberries!" I smiled. Nekozawa stared at the little red fruit.

"I prefer pineapple."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I only recently acquired a taste for it though. Papaya used to be my favorite."

I smirked.

"Why the change?"

"... Because of you..."

I blushed and looked at my lap.

"You were just so kind to me that day. People usually avoid me... but you didn't..."

I looked up at him. He (and Bereznoff) was smiling a very Tamaki like smile. Talk about creepy

"Anyone would have done the same."

Nekozawa shook his head. I placed my hand on the arm of my chair. Big mistake. I felt something crawl onto my hand. I looked down and on my hand was a big. Hairy. Spider.

"SPIDER!!"

I jumped up waving my arms around until the spider flew off. I raised my leg, intending to smash the foul, loathsome, evil little thing. Nekozawa came to the spider's rescue, grabbing my legs out from under me. I plummeted to the floor and hit my head.

Everything went dark.

--

BLEH!! This chapter leaves me with a bad taste in my mouth.


	18. Recalling the Romance Novel

OK

OK!

--

Chapter 18

--

Now that Mori had come to the conclusion that he was indeed in love (he shivered) with Hitomi Kobayashi the problem was how to get her to fall for him. A gift maybe. But it had to be something thoughtful. He recalled once again the romance novel he had read not too long ago. The protagonist gave his love interest a dozen roses.

_That would never work... it'd probably kill her... unless..._

Mori got an idea. He walked over to his bookshelf, pulling out the unused origami folding book Hunny had gotten him years ago at Christmas. He flipped through the book until he found the page he wanted.

Chapter 30: Origami Roses.

It would be the perfect gift.

--

This is were the title comes in. Review please


	19. The Dark is Fine

I hate writing the 'waking up after a bad dream' scenes because it's never really happened to me. So please, excuse.

--

Chapter 19

--

I was running down a hallway that never existed, with no beginning and no end. I didn't know why I was running. My legs ached and my lungs burned.

I tripped and fell

And fell

And fell

And fell until I hit the bottom.

The bottom was cold, dirty, and loud. So many people were talking all at once, I couldn't understand anything. There were growls and then a loud yowl. They were all shouting at a husky killing a cat.

--

I bolted up in the bed, breathing heavy.

_What a strange dream..._

I flopped back down onto the soft bed.

_I'm on a bed..._

I looked around. It seemed like a normal enough room, but not one I was familiar with.

_I'm probably still in Nekozawa's mansion... _

There was nothing out of the ordinary about this room.

_Definitely not Nekozawa's room..._

The curtains were drawn so it was pretty dark. I stood up to make sure Nekozawa wasn't in the room before I pulled back the curtains. It was dark.

_Well that defeated the purpose._

I started to feel around for the switch. I stubbed my toe on something. I cursed quietly. I hated the dark. I never knew which was up. I gave up and made my way to the bed, banging into 2 chairs and a table. I flopped on the bed, pondering. I rolled onto my side.

_Ok so... I came to see Nekozawa... his servant took me to his study... I came in and discovered how ridiculously gorgeous he is _(blush)_... I went to crush the spider... he made me fall..._

I felt the back of my head and winced.

_Sounds about right..._

I rolled onto my back again.

"This is ridiculous and stupid!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"What is?"

I swear I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was Nekozawa, of course. I could tell by the voice.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"uh, I didn't mean to, uh... please excuse me..."

"No! Go get some candles or something!"

Nekozawa clicked on the dim lamp which was, apparently, on my bedside table. I looked at the lamp and back at Nekozawa. I did it again. I felt my face grow hot. I clicked the lamp off.

"Darkness is fine..."

--

I'm not really that happy with this chapter. It's all right...


	20. Peridot

All righty then

All righty then. This chapter is dedicated to Froggerton. Is this long enough? –hoping-

I used this for Hitomi's box. www. 8tiger. com / items / 138926 / item1389268tiger .html

And this is the ring www. flickr. com/ photos / alphabettispaghetti /2431032686/

--

Chapter 20

--

I walked into my house, dragging my feet behind me. Before I could even begin to think about what an eventful day it had been I was bombarded with questions.

"WherewereyouIvebeenhereforhoursIwassoworrieddoyouknowwhattimeitis??" Aunt Sayomi looked on the verge of tears and Koji was far past that. I groaned.

"Not now..."

"Don't tell me 'not now'! I was so worried! What were you doing?"

"I was at a friend's house!" I yelled. She was going to give me a brain aneurysm.

"ohmygoodnessyouresellingyourbodyarentyou?!"

"Someone shoot me!!" I screamed. Between Koji's blubbering and Aunt Sayomi's screaming my nerves were shot. "My dad sent me here to get me away from stress and now I'm more stressed out than ever! I could deal with mom being the way she is. It's this fucking school and this fucking house that's going to kill me!"

That shut up both Aunt Sayomi and Koji; they had identical wide-eyed expressions of surprise. I stomped up to my room. There were more presents. I knocked a few of them out of their neat little piles and flopped belly up on my bed.

I felt burning tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. Crying always made me angry. It was stupid for me to cry, I had a good life and you shouldn't cry when you have a good life. I laid there, stewing in my own anger, until there was a knock at my door.

"Hitomi?"

I put my pillow over my head, hoping that maybe I could block her out and she would just go away. Predictably she didn't go away. She came in and sat on my bed. I pressed down on the pillow harder. I was beginning to feel like a flower pressed between the pages of a heavy book. Aunt Sayomi gently took the pillow from me.

"Stop trying to smother yourself, it isn't helping."

I rolled onto my side; I didn't want her to see me like that. I managed to suppress the tears.

"Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head and she sighed.

"Baby, I'm sure you must be feeling frustrated since you moved... I know how you feel..."

Like a soda bottle that got shook a little too hard, I exploded.

"_Your_ mother isn't brain dead! You can't even begin to understand how I feel!!"

"Hitomi, she isn't brain dead..."

"She might as well be!"

"The doctors say she might get better."

Get better. She talked about my mother like she had a cold. She hadn't been alive for two years. And people don't come back from the dead.

"She's a zombie..."

I started to cry again. Aunt Sayomi pulled me into her warm arms and let me cry on her. Her leopard print jacket was soft against my face. She rubbed my back with her French-manicured nails, it was quite comforting.

_It's almost like having mom back._

That thought prompted a whole new bout of crying.

--

I was curled up in my bed, a washcloth over my eyes.

_Mom..._

I took the washcloth off and threw it against the wall. It hit with a wet squelch and fell to the floor. I opened the drawer of my nightstand, digging through the layers of papers and books. I pulled an elaborate lacquer ware box out of the very bottom. I took a deep breath. I was trembling slightly, I was about to unearth all the memories I wanted to put away. I opened the box. It was a simple motion, but it was incredibly hard.

I pulled the first thing out, a picture of my mother and I. She was the only person in our family with naturally wavy hair; it was quite flattering on her. Last time I saw my mom all her pretty red hair had been sheared off. I shuddered. She was so beautifully exotic compared to me. I placed the photo on the nightstand and pulled out the next relic. It was the last birthday card my mother had given me. I couldn't bear to look at that one. She had written in beautiful script once, now she couldn't even move her arms. I placed it on top of the photo.

The last thing in the box was the most precious, to her and I. It was her peridot engagement ring. I slipped it on, it fit like a glove. Tears began to leak from my eyes. My intercom buzzed. I wiped away my tears and pressed the button.

"Yes Svetlana?"

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be down in a moment"

--

Dinner had been going pretty well. Svetlana, my maid, was standing in the corner.

"Miss Kobayashi?" she asked.

"Yes Svetlana?"

"I've been noticing that you've been neglecting your garden."

I gasped. I had been neglecting it. I stood up and scarfed down the rest of my food.

"See you, Svetlana!"

I ran out to tend my garden, not really minding that it was the early morning

--

.Mori lounged on the largest sofa in the Third Music Room after club. It had been a horrible day. Hunny had been incredibly distant and grumpy, he had stubbed his big toe three times and worst of all Hitomi had not shown up for school. He held the paper rose bouquet, his intended gift. He placed it on the couch and sighed. He had worked for hours and through many headaches to make his gift and it was all in vain. He closed his eyes, the beginning of a headache forming near his left temple.

"Mori-sempai?"

Mori's eyes snapped open. It was Haruhi.

"Mori-sempai? Who are those roses for?"

Mori just blushed. Haruhi smiled kindly at him.

"It's like my dad says..."

Mori looked at her, desperate to get advice. Haruhi put her finger up.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

Mori looked away, defeated.

_She has no idea what she's talking about..._

Haruhi grabbed her bag and left, thinking about what to make for dinner.

--

Heehee

Mori's roses: http/ / www. paperblooms. com /web -content/ PrincessRose .html


	21. A Good Imitation of a Fish

Ok

Ok! I'm not going to be updating for a while beeecccaaauuussseeee I'm not allowed on the computer! T.T

--

Chapter 21

--

"Come on Hitomi! There must be something you are good at!" Tamaki whined.

I groaned. I could feel a headache brewing in my right temple. I glared at the Hitachiins. They were the cause of this mess. They brought up the topic because they _knew_ Tamaki would bother me incessantly.

"I'm really not good at anything."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone is good at something! My dear Haruhi ( Haruhi: -scowl-) is good at schoolwork. Kyouya is good with money. Mori is the national champion in kendo. Hunny is the former captain of the karate club. Hikaru and Kaoru are good at... being evil ( H+K: -scowl-). And I"

Tamaki grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

"I am good at enchanting the hearts of princesses."

"You weren't born, were you?"

Tamaki looked at me, puzzled.

"You just materialized out of sunshine and farts."

Tamaki jumped away from me, followed by snickers from the twins.

"Haruhiiii! Hitomi is being cruel to your papa!"

Haruhi just walked away, once again banishing him to his emo corner of sadness. I chuckled and turned away. I was getting used to their odd father-son relationship. I looked at Mori.

"Hello Mori"

He turned around to attend to Hunny who shooed him away.

_How strange..._

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought this was strange because I was pulled into a huddle by the twins and Tamaki.

"What's wrong with Mori?" asked Tamaki.

"Why am I in the huddle?" I asked. I was ignored.

"He was like that all yesterday as well."

"I can tell you what's wrong," said Renge, joining our huddle.

_How does she always come out of nowhere? It's half an hour until the club starts..._

"It's a lover's quarrel!" she squealed. The twins looked doubtful. Tamaki gasped.

"That must be it!" he said.

"I think maybe we should stay out of their business" I said. I was, once again, ignored.

"You guys shouldn't be so nosy." Haruhi said, arms crossed. Tamaki broke the huddle, leaping to Haruhi and hugging him. Haruhi pushed him away.

"Anyway, back to the dilemma of Hitomi."

I felt like banging my head on the wall repeatedly.

"It shall be solved after club!"

--

Mori had been waiting all day for the perfect opportunity to present his gift to Hitomi. The quest for finding Hitomi's strength was predictably forgotten by everyone who cared and ignored by those who didn't.

And there it was, the perfect opportunity presenting itself to him. Hitomi was standing alone waiting for her limo. He walked over to her and stood there, bouquet held behind his back..

Hitomi looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Mori."

"Ah." Mori internally beat himself over the head.

_Is that all you could come up with?_

"Mori?"

"Yes?" That was better. At least it was an actual word.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" she asked with a frown. Mori internally beat himself up more. He hadn't wanted to come across like that.

"No." he said. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." She said.

_Ask her!!_

"Hitomi?"

"Yes Mori?"

He meant to say something, really he did, but he just couldn't do it. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Hitomi's limo pulled up. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Hitomi giggled.

"That's a good imitation of a fish, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Mori felt like a fish, he was floundering. She waved good bye and climbed into her limo. Mori slapped himself on the forehead.

_Stupid! Stupid!_

Haruhi walked up to him, on her way home.

"Mori-sempai?"

He looked at her.

"Hitomi doesn't know I'm a girl, does she?"

"No..."

--

Sorry this is short but I'm tired and wanted to put out a chapter since I won't be able to update for a while.


	22. Crooked Teeth

--

--

Chapter 22

--

I looked at my nose in the mirror, peeling the bandages back a bit. I frowned. It didn't appear to be improving. I had heavy bags under my eyes due to the lack of sleep I'd been getting. I collapsed on the bed. This had very possibly been the worst week of my life, I broke my nose, found out I was in love, tried to tell the girl that I loved her and failed, twice.

_What is wrong with me?! You'd think it would be easier than this..._

Someone knocked at my door and waited only a moment before they barged in.

"Sir, there's a person at the door who desires an audience with you."

_Probably Tamaki_

"Send them up."

"Right away, Sir."

A few minutes later the guest came up and knocked on my open door.

"Mori?"

I closed my eyes tight.

_Please don't say it's..._

"It's Hitomi... I just wanted to formally apologize... I brought you a gift."

I sat up and looked at her. She looked a little ashamed and slightly uncomfortable. She was holding a lush bouquet of... lilies? Or were those daffodils? I didn't know a lot about flowers. I looked away again and pointed to a table in the far corner.

"Over there."

She walked over, stumbling a little, and set the flowers down. She looked around until something caught her eye. She looked at me, disbelieving.

"You play Go?"

She walked over to the Go set near my bed and examined it closely, all the stumble gone from her step.

"It looks like you're playing yourself..."

I looked at her.

"Do you play?"

She straightened up and looked at me.

"Care to find out?"

I smiled inwardly.

_She's cocky_

I got up and walked to the table. I took all the pieces off the board and sat down. She took the other seat.

"I want White."

I passed her all of the white pieces. She kicked off her slippers and they slid under my bed. Then she took her socks off, balled them up and threw them against the wall. My face betrayed none of the emotion I was feeling.

"Ok. I'm ready."

--

She thoroughly beat me.

_I can't believe she won._

She grinned at me, revealing slightly crooked teeth.

_Her teeth are crooked._

"Your teeth are crooked."

The smile ran away from her face as she clapped a hand over her mouth. She glared at me slightly.

"Whatever..." she said. She stood up.

"It was nice seeing you."

She shuffled out of my room quickly, leaving nothing but a conquered game of Go and a pair of balled up socks.

--

Woot! I updated! I'm still grounded though...


	23. Mild Sevens

UH OH

UH OH... Hitomi's a baaaaadddd girl. This is later that same day.

--

Chapter 23

--

I sat on my garden bench, bored to death.

_I watered the gardenias, replanted the poppies, fertilized the daffodils..._

I sighed and looked around. I looked at the sky.

_Clouds... how exciting..._

I yawned and looked at the ground.

_As if there's something interesting on the ground... Grass... dirt... bird poo... Hey..._

A little blue box caught my eye.

_Are those... cigarettes?_

I picked up the little box.

_Mild Seven?_

I opened up the box and opened it. Half a pack left. There was also a lighter stuffed in the box. The only other person allowed in my garden was Svetlana.

_She smokes?_

I pulled one of the cigarettes out. I had never smoked before, although one of my earliest memories was my mom dropping a cigarette on my arm by accident. She quit soon after. I turned the cigarette over in my hands. I placed it on my knee and pulled the lighter out of the carton. I clicked in on and picked up the cigarette. I stared at it. I lit it and drew it up to my mouth, imitating the action I'd seen done so many times before. I inhaled, letting the smoke fill my lungs.

My body rejected the smoke and I coughed. I looked at the cigarette dejectedly. And then I laughed. I brought the cigarette up to my lips and inhaled again. It was easier that tine. I didn't cough as hard.

So, I sat there smoking and slightly less bored.

--

-grin- Sorry it's short but it's needed to further the plot.


	24. Girl

Legal updating! I'm ungrounded but I'll probably be grounded again when my report card comes. This is about a month after the last chapter... for plot purposes...

--

Chapter 24

--

I hated the Hitachiins. I picked a piece of lint off of my prison uniform. Today's theme was police. And I was their prisoner.

I laughed and coughed at the same time. One of the nastier side effects of smoking.

Smoking had changed many aspects of my life. I had to have a pack with me wherever I went or else I got jittery. I was slightly more irritable now. The squealing of the girls during club gave me a blinding migraine.

At that moment I was about to murder Kyouya. I hadn't had a cigarette all day and his calculating nature was giving me a headache. On second thought, just about everything gave me a headache, at least until I got my much needed cigarette at the end of the day.

"What's so funny Kobayashi-san?" Kyouya asked in his most polite voice.

"Just how ridiculous this uniform is." I said.

And it was ridiculous, horizontal black and white stripes. The fabric was itchy and it made me sweat, despite the air-conditioning. My headache grew worse. I needed a cigarette. Bad.

_It's all right Hitomi, you can do this._

I walked over to Hunny and the girls he was hosting. I smiled at him. He dropped his cup on the floor.

"Oops" he said innocently. I could feel the blood pulsing rapidly through the vein on my forehead. I knew that he hadn't done it on purpose but I was still angry. I set the tray on one of the random convenient tables and made my way to the bathroom.

_They can fend for themselves for a bit..._

I walked into the girl's restroom. My shoes squeaked and the sound reverberated off of the cold walls.

_You'd think with the tuition you have to pay the bathrooms would be nicer._

I opened the bathroom window and locked myself in the stall farthest from the door. I sat down and pulled a cigarette out of my pocket. I lit it up and inhaled. A feeling of comfort spread through me. I smiled and blew a smoke ring.

_I feel much better..._

My headache started to ease up.

"Hitomi-san?"

I froze at a very familiar voice. I gulped.

"Haruhi?" I whispered.

A pause.

"Are you smoking?"

I sighed and opened the stall. Haruhi stood there, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah..." I said lamely. Haruhi frowned.

"Why?" she asked. I frowned. Why did I smoke? I'd never thought about it before.

"I guess... because I was bored..." I said. Haruhi looked at me skeptically and coughed.

"Put that thing out, it stinks." He said.

I extinguished it on my shoe and stuffed the butt in my pocket.

"Sorry..."

"You shouldn't smoke Hitomi-san, it's really unhealthy."

"I know, but now that I've started..." I shrugged.

"But more importantly, why are you in the girl's restroom?" I asked.

"Uh... well you see..." Haruhi said.

And then, for the third time in my life, a realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Haruhi wasn't a boy, she was a girl.

"Oh God I'm an idiot..."

--

Well... Review...


	25. Kirimi

OMG

OMG

http / funimation. com/ouran/

They updated the website!!

Important Author's Note at the end of this chapter. Please Read it. Thank you. On with the show!! (Most of this are taken directly from the translation of Episode 11)

--

Chapter 25

--

"So, who else knows?" I asked Haruhi.

"Everyone in the club."

"And how come you guys didn't tell me?"

"I guess... we thought you knew..."

I groaned.

"Come on, let's get back to the club."

--

After Club

--

Tamaki, who I had to admit looked pretty dashing in that uniform, was twittering something about a trip somewhere. I yawned.

The door opened. All the boys (and Haruhi) somehow miraculously got into the welcoming position in time.

"Welcome" they said in chorus. But instead of the usual high schooler, it was an adorable little girl. She had blond hair up in pigtails and gigantic blue eyes.

"My, what a special guest we have here." Tamaki said. He extended his hand. "Welcome, lost lil' kitty."

She stared at them in wonder and walked over, we all looked down at her.

_That girl looks awfully familiar..._

"Where did you come from little girl?" asked Tamaki. She pointed at us.

"Reverse harem." We all froze.

_Did she say that?_

"It's a reverse harem in here."

Tamaki recovered beautifully.

"It seems that there is something wrong with my ears." He said.

"Yes, sir Inspector General." Hitachiin #1 said, cleaning out his ears. Hitachiin #2 followed suit.

"There must be something wrong with our ears if we're hearing such a little girl say something like reverse harem." He said. The little girl put up a finger.

"Shuchi Nikurin." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

We all froze again.

She pointed at Kyouya.

"A glass character."

She pointed her finger at Hunny and Mori.

"Loli-shota. Stoic Type."

She directed her finger towards the twins.

"Incest."

Haruhi and I were next.

"Geek. Slave."

I laughed and coughed.

"What a delightful little girl." I said.

She looked at Tamaki while he cowered in fear. And then she jumped on him.

"You're blonde, so you must be my brother!" she cried.

"You have a sister?" Hitachiin #1 asked.

"I don't think I have any siblings." Said a frazzled Tamaki. Kirimi snuggled to his chest.

"You guys do look alike." Hunny said.

"That girl looks awfully familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." I said.

"What's your name little girl?" Tamaki asked her.

"Kirimi" she said with a smile.

"Kirimi, are you sure you don't have me mistaken for someone else?" Tamaki asked kindly. I smiled. Tamaki usually had good intentions.

_He doesn't seem so annoying when I think of it that way..._

Kirimi's eyes welled up with tears.

"You're not my brother?"

Tamaki was easily moved. He picked Kirimi up and twirled her around.

"Starting today I'll be your brother!" Haruhi frowned.

"Do you really think you should be saying such irresponsible things to a little girl?" Haruhi asked.

I cough-laughed.

"He means well." I said.

"Kirimi" a creepy voice said, and suddenly my brain made the connection.

"Of course! Nekozawa." I said.

Nekozawa poked his blonde head in the door, as if on cue. I blushed.

"Kirimi?"

"That's Nekozawa?" Hitachiin #1 asked.

"Yeah..." I said, trying to conceal my blush.

"Master, you forgot your cloak."

Two people came in and, with gusto, clothed Nekozawa with his usual cloak and wig. I think that the two people started talking, although I'm not too sure, I was too busy staring at Nekozawa like a slack-jawed idiot.

I snapped out of it when he walked over to Kirimi rather... menacingly.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Kirimi... So there you are..."

She started to cry and jumped on Tamaki.

"Monster!" she screamed.

_Well, I can't blame her..._

Nekozawa continued his advance toward her.

"Beelzenef isn't scary at all..." he said. Beelzenef rubbed his hands together.

"Actually... I think she's scared of you Nekozawa, not the cat." Haruhi said. Nekozawa froze.

"It's because of what you're wearing!" said the twins and then they tried to rip the robes off him. Nekozawa threw a fit

_It sounds dirty when you think about it..._

Sorry. (1)

"Then let's darken the room" Hunny said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Not a good idea" I said. The maid started talking some more, but I tuned her out. She was giving me a migraine.

"Are all the folks at the Nekozawa family this suspicious looking?" the Hitachiins asked. The maid glared at them and started screeching. The only thing I caught was "Tokarev". We all cocked our heads to the side.

"Tokarev?" Kyouya asked. I sighed and turned away from the group towards the window.

_My head hurts... Is that a cat?_

I tracked the path of a cat prowling through the hydrangeas. I smiled. I loved cats.

"Oh-hohohohohohohohohohoho..."

The floor was rumbling. I spun quickly.

_Renge..._

--

Intermission!!

(1) I've always wanted to break the wall...

Anyway!! Chapters 14 and 21 are going to be revised when I post this. Go check it out!

--

3 days later

--

Renge continued to beat on Nekozawa. I continued to stare at Nekozawa. Mori continued to glare at Nekozawa. I leaned against the chalkboard. An impressive collection of occult words was written on it, courtesy of Nekozawa's vocabulary. I looked up at Mori.

"Mori?"

He looked down at me.

"Any reason you glare at Nekozawa so much?" I was worried about him; it's not in Mori's nature to be hateful. Mori looked at me and then back at Nekozawa and Renge. He shook his head.

"Oh..." I looked at them too. Renge was shining a flash light at him this time. I sighed. The whole thing was growing tiresome.

"Hey Mori." I said in a hushed voice.

He looked at me.

"Do you like mushrooms?"

He shrugged.

"I like mushrooms. In fact I like mushrooms so much that if a mushroom was somehow mysteriously transformed into a person, I would marry that person."

Mori raised an eyebrow at me.

"If a mushroom was a person... I would eat that person..." he said quietly. I giggled. He had a sense of humor after all."

--

I'll finish this up next chapter.

Okay! For purposes only known to me this comes before the thing with the beach and the appearance of the Lobelia girls but everything after goes in normal order. If that makes any sense. Jungle Pool S.O.S. has already occurred but Hitomi wasn't invited. Hitomi joined the club after Renge was introduced.


	26. Hitomi Character Quirks

Hitomi character quirks

Character quirks! Until I feel better about my mediocre writing skills and can spit out a new chapter this is what you get. Sorry

--

Full Name: Kobayashi Mary Hitomi

Age: 16

Her father's side of the family is Roman Catholic, hence the middle name Mary (And the fact she even has a middle name at all). Hitomi loves the smell of daffodils, musty things, and cat paws. She loves the sound of popcorn popping, cars skidding, and the sound construction paper makes when you cut it. As a child she would rub dirt on her face because she loved the texture. The only foreign musician she likes is Frank Sinatra and her favorite poet is Seamus Heaney. She can read and write in English but she can't speak it. She loves the feeling of cold tile on her bare feet.

She owns a cat named Seamus (currently residing with her father, he loves Seamus). She's named every pet she had since 4th grade Seamus. Her father is constantly trying to get her to come off of her vegan diet.

Hitomi can only cook pancakes, but she doesn't eat them. The only things that tempt her to come off of her vegan diet are crabs and egg creams. Her favorite foods are mushrooms and ice cream.

She can't sleep in the same bed with people because she tends to put her cold feet on top of them. She hates having long hair. Hitomi hates eyes, needles, spiders, and listening to the radio. Her least favorite sound is the high pitched sound produced by televisions when you turn them on. She's also quite fond of football (not the American kind) and supports the Tottenham Hotspur F.C.

--

And that's it.


	27. Kirimi Part 2

--

My most reviewed chapter thus far is Chapter 8 with 4 reviews. Can you guys beat that?

--

Chapter 26

--

I sighed.

"All right Renge... That's enough..." I said. Renge looked at me, flashlight in hand.

"What?"

"All you're doing is scaring him." I looked at Nekozawa. "Let's face it... You can't make him princely."

_At least not in personality..._

"That's ridiculous! Anyone can have a character reformation!" She said. She looked me up and down. "You're next"

"What?! What's wrong with my character?" I demanded. She looked at me smugly.

"You have no character. You're one-sided. Flat, you might say." She said. She sat the flashlight down.

"That's not true." Nekozawa said quietly. We both ignored him.

"Those are fighting words Renge" I said. Renge and I were on the verge of a fight when the door opened. It was Kirimi. She peered in and immediately began tearing up.

"It's so dark in here." She whined. Tamaki immediately swept her into his arms. He smiled and lifted her up.

"See? No more scary darkness" he smiled at her sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

_He'd make a good father..._

Haruhi walked in after her. She sighed.

"I've read aloud to her around 50 manga volumes the past three days." Haruhi sighed.

"You're a good man Haruhi..." I said.

_Well, a good girl..._

"I am a wonderful princely brother."

I turned around. Nekozawa was pointing the flashlight at himself. I gasped.

"I am a wonderful princely brother." He said again.

"No Nekozawa don't be a hero!" I said. I started to dive towards him.

_These cigarettes are making me loopy._

Too late. Nekozawa switched on the flashlight. I closed my eyes as my body made contact with the floor. I waited for the screams to start. When I didn't hear them I opened my eyes. I smiled. Nekozawa was shining the flashlight on himself.

_Light: 1 Darkness: 0_

"Kirimi. I'm not your brother after all... Your real brother is over there." He smiled and set her down. She turned around, her hair swishing behind her.

_Come on Nekozawa this is your big chance!_

Nekozawa turned around, the upward light from the flashlight made him look ghastly. Kirimi shivered. A shiver ran up my spine. It was creepy. Kirimi fled screaming monster.

I patted Nekozawa on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time" I said. He looked up at me.

"Thanks."

The Hitachiins opened the curtains a little.

"Isn't that Kirimi? Oh... look... a cat..." said Hitachiin #1.

Nekozawa rushed to the window.

"Kirimi hates cats!"

"I'll go get her" I offered. I turned to the door.

**Crash!**

"Kirimi!"

_Please tell me he didn't just do what I thought he did..._

I turned around. There was a big gaping hole in the window.

_Of course he did._

And thus the episode of Kirimi and Nekozawa came to a close.

--

I wasn't sure how to end this so... this is what you get... sorry... Please review!


	28. Tea

All right

All right...

Seamus is a 3 year old Norwegian forest cat.

Hitomi's mother owns an Umbrella Cockatoo named Papi-chan

Hitomi's father owns an Irish Wolfhound named Ryoma

Nikudzukinoyoi means fat (pretty much). I don't speak Japanese so please forgive me if this is wrong

P.S. While you read the second portion of this chapter it might be helpful to listen to the song Gymnopedie #1 by Erik Satie. It really sets the mood.

--

Chapter 27

--

I walked up the stairs to my room, dragging my feet. My shoes were in my right hand. There was a big scuff mark on them.

_Well that's what I get for dragging my feet... _

I had ruined many pairs of shoes over the years. I opened the door to my room and flicked on the light. I sat on my bed and tossed my shoes into a corner.

_I wonder what's for dinner..._

**Snort**

_What was that?_

I opened my closet. Nothing except for clothes. I walked over to my desk and opened 1 of the drawers. Nothing but paper, pens and... a single strand of blond hair. I picked it up.

_Who do I know that has blonde hair?_

I shrugged and tossed it aside.

**Snort**

_There it is again!_

I knelt next to my bed and lifted up the comforter. There was something under my bed. Something with brown eyes and a wrinkly face. The thing darted forward and licked my face. I grabbed it underneath it's front legs and dragged it out from under my bed. "It" was a fat, brown pug. He stared at me with a stupid look, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. He had a ribbon tied around his neck, the words _Love, Denjiro_ written on it.

"Oh you've go to be kidding me."

The pug licked my face again. He panted at me. I set him down and stood up. He scratched at my legs, ripping a hole in my tights. I glared at him.

"Nice job. Get away from me." I said angrily. He obviously didn't get the message. I sighed and sat on my bed. He jumped up on it and sat down next to me. I looked at him.

"You're ugly." I said to him. He licked my face.

"And fat." I said. He scratched his ear, as if to say '_You're fatter, you can't even touch your leg to your ear'_. I scratched his head.

"You aren't so bad."

_What should I name you? I can't name you Seamus, I already have a Seamus._

I pondered while the dog nibbled on my uniform. I snapped my fingers and looked at him.

"Your name is Nikudzukinoyoi"

He looked at me.

"Niku for short."

He snorted. I untied the ribbon around his neck.

"You like it? It suits you."

My intercom buzzed. I stood up, walked over to it and pressed the red button.

"Yes Svetlana?"

"You have a guest. A Morinozuka-san."

_Mori? What does he want?_

"I'll meet with him in the family room."

"Yes Ma'am."

I quickly got dressed into normal clothes. I motioned to Niku.

"Come on Niku."

He refused to budge and I groaned. I walked over to my bed and grabbed. I held him belly up and he started panting. He was pretty cute; I couldn't help but like him.

"You are such a little shit."

--

I walked into the family room and shook my head. Svetlana had cleared the room of all it's furnishings except for a small table and two of the parlor chairs in front of the French doors. Tea and cucumber sandwiches had been set out. Mori was sitting in one of the chairs, hands folded in his lap. He looked out of place, as he always did, among such delicate things. I set Niku down on the floor and he immediately made his way towards the deck. I sat down in one of the chairs. Svetlana had set out the good tea set, the blue and white one that was hardly ever used.

"Hello Mori" I said. He nodded at me.

"This is quite the pleasant surprise." I said politely. I felt myself lapsing back into my etiquette school days. I usually did when drinking tea English style. I took one of the delicate sandwiches and took a bite.

"So why the sudden visit?" I asked. He handed me my socks. I took them.

"Thank you." I said. I picked up the teapot and poured myself a cup. I brought it to my mouth and took a sip. I pursed my lips.

_Not enough sugar..._

I opened up the sugar bowl and put three cubes of sugar into my cup. I could feel Mori's gaze on me. I looked up at him.

"The tea's going to get cold."

He snapped out of it and poured himself a cup. The teapot looked fragile in his hands, like it would break if he gripped it too hard.

"I hope you don't mind Darjeeling." I said. "We have Earl Grey if you don't like it."

Mori just shook his head. He poured milk into his tea. I took another cucumber sandwich.

"So, how have you been recently?" I asked. The silence felt awkward.

"Fine" he said. I took another sandwich. Niku laid down next to my feet.

"The sandwiches are good. You should try some before they get soggy." I said. He took one and ate it. The wind blew softly and the scent of lilacs flooded the room.

_He didn't come here just to give me my socks..._

I looked at him. Mori really was quite handsome, in a casual sort of way. His tie was loose and the top button of his shirt was undone. He was the only person in the Host Club who wore the tie that way. He was gazing out at the lake, deep in thought. I noticed that his nose was slightly crooked, I felt guilty for ruining such a nice face.

"So why did you really come here?" I asked. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"The socks were an excuse. You could have just given them to me at club. There were many opportunities." I said. Mori looked down. I sighed and looked out at the lake. The grounds were quite beautiful, even if the lake was man made. Mori sighed.

"I wanted to give you something..." he said. I looked at him. Extended, over the table, was a bouquet of pink paper roses. I blushed and took them.

"Thank you." I said, holding the roses in my arms. I looked down at them. The roses were nice, folded out of pink paper and attached to plastic stems. My eyes welled up with tears. I wiped them away with my hand. No one had ever done sweet things like this for me, at least, not since I was very small.

"And... I wanted to ask you..." he said quietly.

I looked up at him.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

--

I actually blushed while I wrote this. Please, review and tell me if you think this is too sudden...


	29. Svetlana

... Ok... you guys are AWESOME! .

When I think of Hitomi's mom she sort of looks like... Tarzan's mother from the Disney movie Tarzan... –shrugs-

You probably won't get another update from me any time soon. I'll probably be grounded.

--

Chapter 28

--

I cough-laughed and Niku was shaken out of his sleep.

"Very funny Mori. Did the twins put you up to this?" I said. I looked around, half expecting the twins to pop out of nowhere. Mori just shook his head. I raised my right eyebrow at him.

"Don't tell me you're serious?" I said. The humor of the joke was quickly wearing off.

Mori nodded. He looked less like a teenager and more like a child. I sipped my tea, trying to buy time. It was cold.

_Is he for real?_

I looked at Mori and sighed.

"One date." I said, unsure of whether or not he was pranking me. Mori perked up a little bit. Niku jumped up on my lap. I fed him the rest of the sandwiches. They were soggy anyway. Niku was chewing on his sandwich, getting little bits of bread and cucumber on my lap. Svetlana walked in, her shoes making a definitive _click, click_ in the silence. She placed more cucumber sandwiches on the table and picked up the teapot.

"Is there anything you would like, Sir?" she asked Mori. Mori shook his head. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Svetlana." I said. She smiled back at me and left, presumably to make more tea.

"Is she foreign?" Mori asked. I nodded.

"Yes, she's from Russia." I said. "She looks just like my mother..."

As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted them back. Mori looked at me. I fished the picture of my mother out of my pocket and passed it to him.

"She's very beautiful." Mori said.

"Isn't she?" I said. And it was true, she was very beautiful. He passed the picture back to me. Svetlana returned with a fresh pot of tea and set it down. I fed another sandwich to Niku and he scarfed it down happily.

"Miss Hitomi! Don't feed sandwiches to the dog! Those were made for you and your guest!" she scolded. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Didn't you ever learn your manners?" she asked.

"I forgot." I said, feeding another sandwich to Niku. The dog was a bottomless pit. She walked out of the room, exasperated.

"She acts like a mother too." I said. I poured myself a new cup of tea. Mori smiled slightly.

"So when were you thinking of going?" I asked. Niku nibbled on my fingers.

"Saturday." He replied.

"Sounds great." I said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of joke?"

Mori nodded. I couldn't read him, his face showed little emotion.

_It doesn't make a difference anyway... I'm terrible at reading people._

"Thank you for the tea." Mori said. He stood and bowed.

"Um... you're welcome." I stood, holding Niku.

"I'll show myself out." He said and he quickly left.

--

bleh...


	30. Corset

...

I'm not going to update for the entire month of July b/c I'm going to go visit my mommy out of state

This chapter was inspired by my friend Sam wearing a corset to my friend's Sweet Sixteen.

--

Chapter 29

--

I walked along the halls of Ouran Academy, making my way to the Third Music Room. It was strange; I had made the same trek everyday for months and always dreaded it, but that day I was looking forward to it.

_Maybe club will be all right today..._

I opened the door to the Third Music Room and I was transported to the Old West. Everyone was decked out in cowboy outfits. I sighed. Tumbleweed rolled across the floor.

_Scratch that, it's going to be terrible._

I closed the door behind me. The Hitachiins walked over to me grinning.

"You're costume is in the changing room." Hitachiin #1 said. I gave them a _'I'm-gonna-kill-you-while-you-sleep'_ look and went to the changing rooms.

Hanging in the far corner of the room was a red and black frilly dress. There was a corset tied onto a dress form.

_I'm going to kill them._

I removed the corset from the dress form.

_How am I supposed to tie this thing on?_

I opened the door to the changing room a bit. Tamaki was clinging onto Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can you come here for a second?" I asked. Haruhi looked at me gratefully and pried Tamaki off. She almost ran into the room.

--

"What do you think they're doing in there?" said Kaoru.

"Girl things I suppose." said Hikaru.

"Marvelous!" said Tamaki, striking a pose

"What are you talking about?" said Hikaru.

"Maybe Hitomi can inspire Haruhi to become more feminine!" Tamaki said, a wise expression on his face.

"Does Hitomi know Haruhi is a girl?" asked Kyouya. Tamaki and the twins paled. I mean, what if Hitomi was trying to seduce Haruhi?

"I will not stand for this!" Tamaki shouted, walking over to the changing room before being immediately stopped by Mori.

--

Haruhi pulled the strings of the corset tightly, cutting off my air supply.

"Too... tight..." I gasped.

"Sorry." Haruhi said, undoing the last one. "I've never done this sort of thing before."

"It's okay. It's just like tying your shoes, just not as tightly." I said. Aunt Sayomi was quite the fan of fetish clothing and I had tied her corsets on several occasions. Haruhi finished tying the corset.

"Thank you Haruhi." I said, clad in nothing but a corset and shorts. She smiled at me. It was nice having another girl around. Haruhi turned and left.

I quickly changed into the showgirl dress. There was a black belt-like thing on the hanger too. I studied it for a moment before I realized what it was.

_Garters?_ _Where are the stockings?_

The stockings, fishnet ones might I add, were laying on one of the chairs. I sat down and put the garter on and then slipped on the stockings. I attached them and stood up.

_Okay, shoes..._

They were shiny black high heels, thankfully, with a short heel. I put them on and wiggled my toes. The right shoe was a little tight.

_This is easily the most ridiculous thing the Hitachiins have ever come up with._

Though I had to admit, it was soft, much softer than the prison outfit. I smiled and did a little twirl. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you done yet?" said one of the Hitachiins. I sighed.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good."

The Hitachiins barged in with a bin full of cosmetics and hair care products. I was pushed into the chair. One of the Hitachiins plugged in a curling iron.

"Oh God." I said. Hitachiin #1 approached me with the bin.

--

Kaoru (I think) dragged a tube of lipstick across my lips, getting a little on the skin around them.

"Be more careful with that." I said. Kaoru wiped the stray lipstick off with his thumb. It was rather comical for two cowboys to be doing makeup and hair.

"It's not my fault you have such small lips..." he replied. Hikaru ran a brush through my hair, pulling some of it out.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Do you even brush your hair in the morning?" he said.

"Of course I do!" I said angrily. Kaoru grabbed eyeliner out of the basket.

"You aren't putting that on me!" I said to him. He ignored me and did it anyway.

"You should try to put a little bit of make-up on the mornings. You wouldn't look so plain. Right Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he applied mascara.

"Right Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"It's too much like getting tortured." I replied as Hikaru curled my hair. Kaoru moved onto my nails.

"And you keep your nails much too short." Kaoru said. He started painting them red.

"Your hair is so dull." Hikaru said.

"Are you guys done picking apart my appearance yet?" I asked. I really hated the twins sometimes.

"No."

--.


	31. Hitomi's Family

Hi everyone I'm back

Hi everyone I'm back! But sadly this isn't a real update. It's funny... Everytime I do these things the chapter numbers get messed up... –shrug- Hopefully you can better understand the story with this info. I'll be making a real update shortly. I think the timeline of this story. Also, for the sake of sounding cool I'm putting names in western order for this.

--

Hitomi's Family

--

Name: Denjiro Christopher Kobayashi

Age: 46 (DOB: 12/31/1960)

Denjiro was born the oldest of three children to Yuu Kobayashi and Kozakura Kobayashi in the Tohoku region of Honshu. When he was 4 his family relocated to Sapporo, where Hitomi was born. He had a tumultuous relationship with his dad so he grew up detesting anything his father enjoyed. He hated gardening the most as it was his father's passion. Petty theft, vandalism, and drug use marked his early teenage years. He met his true love and future wife when he was 26. He claims it was love at first sight. At age 27 he formed Kobayashi Floral Incorporated out of a desire to give Hitomi's mother roses, as they are her favorite flower.

Hitomi's father is generally regarded as being very handsome for a man of his age, having blue eyes and dimples. He looks refined and poised but he's really quite the joker and he's clumsy (like his daughter). He loves Seamus and Ryoma, his cat and dog. He has a knack for making coleslaw. Hitomi is the apple of his eye and he likes to shower her with lavish gifts, but he never gives her money for her screw ups. When Hitomi's mother first had her accident he grew distant from Hitomi, not being able to cope with his grief at the time. Hitomi resents him for this and he tries to make it up to her with gifts. He refuses to give up on Hitomi's mother.

--

Name: Megumi Kobayashi

Age: 36 (DOB: 5/5/1970)

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Megumi was the only child of Haru Yamamoto, a banker, and Elena Yamamoto, a Russian woman. She was always a sweet, beautiful and kind child, despite being given everything she wanted. Although she had near perfect grades all through out her school years she never really wanted to go to college or have a successful career. All she ever wanted was to become a mother. And she did. She had Hitomi at age 20 and she was always a fair, responsible mother. A stark contrast to her husband's parenting style. In October of 1991 she lost her second child who was only a few days old. She was in a deep depression for a few years that she forced herself out of for Hitomi's sake.

In September of 2004 she was in a car accident that put her in a state of wakefulness without awareness. She has not showed any signs of recovering since.

--

Name: Mamoru Kobayashi

Age: Deceased (11/2/1991-11/5/1991)

Hitomi's late younger brother. Buried under a false name in a cemetery near Nagasaki. Hitomi was never told about him.

--

Well that's it. I guess...I'm not going to be writing for a while because my grandfather is dying.


	32. Your Mother

Ok then

--

Chapter 30 (me: YES!!)

--

Hikaru and Kaoru stood back and looked at me, surveying their work. They both shrugged simultaneously.

"It'll do." they said. I lifted myself out of the chair and stretched.

"That was an ordeal." I said. I itched my scalp. The twins gave up on curling my hair; every time they tried to get a nice pretty curl my hair rebelled and turned into a frizz ball. They ended up just pulling it back into a French braid. That was a feat in itself, since I had so much hair. I walked out of the changing room and was immediately accosted by Tamaki.

"My dear princess you look absolutely stunning!" he said as he pulled my face close to his. I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled away.

"Wow! You look so pretty Hitomi-chan!" said Hunny. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Hunny" I said. Hunny looked up at Mori.

"Doesn't she look pretty Takashi?" he asked. Mori looked at me and nodded. I blushed a little. It was a little different since I knew that he liked me. Or maybe not. I wasn't really sure anymore.

--

I served Sarsaparilla to the girls Haruhi was hosting, including Fukuda Katsuko. She giggled slightly. I sighed.

"Yes, Miss Fukuda?" I said. She giggled again and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"You look like a circus horse." She said. I considered hitting her and then thought better of it. I walked away.

"You shouldn't sigh like that in front of the customers." Kyouya said as he sidled up beside me. I shot him a glare.

"It presents a bad image." He explained to me.

"Your mother presents a bad image..." I muttered.

--

Don't feel like writing. Sorry. This was initially going to be a very long chapter. I might revise it later.


	33. Hitomi's New Cut and Hunny's Concern

Ok then

Ok then... Part of this chapter is based on an urban legend which means: IT. CAN. NOT. HAPPEN. I don't want you guys to hound me about it.

And this chapter is dedicated to the lovely Yamazaki Hikaru who made me a story banner

Banner: http / yamazaki-hikaru. deviantart. com/ art/ Story-Banner- 94184087

On a side note, I accidentally made Hitomi's mother have the same birthday as Mori. Blooper on my part. And lastly, I really need a beta...

--

Chapter 31

--

_Slurp._

I stirred slightly from my slumber and rolled over. It was too early for things like being licked.

_Slurp._

"Stop it Niku..." I swiped blindly at my dog, and missed him entirely.

_Slurp_

A slimy tongue went up my nose.

"FUCK!" I opened my eyes and swung my foot, intending to kick the short pug, only to come into contact with a much more solid form. A large reddish dog stared at me. I stared back.

_Slurp._

I sighed and pushed the dog away.

_Another gift from Denjiro no doubt... I guess I'm going to give him a call._

The dog jumped onto my bed (ruining my comforter) and collapsed next to me. I untied the customary _Love Denjiro_ ribbon from around his neck and he plopped his head on my stomach. I yawned and scratched him behind the ears. I looked around. Niku wasn't in my room and that surprised me. I looked at the big dog.

"Did you eat Niku?" I asked him. He was the exact opposite of my small pug. Massive, muscular and slightly scary opposed to Niku, who was tiny, fat, and not especially impressive. But still, he was a beautiful dog, solid red, with a shiny coat and big brown eyes. I looked at the clock.

_9:00 AM... Holy shit! I'm late!_

I scrambled out of bed frantically and over to the closet, tripping over things as I went, I reached out for the handle to the door when a thought struck me.

_It's Friday... we're off..._

I looked up at the ceiling.

_Please God, can I go one day without kicking myself in the head or stuffing my foot in my mouth?_

Niku crawled out from under my bed and barked at me. I turned.

"There you are Niku." I said to him. I scooped him up into my arms and smelled a disgusting odor. I sniffed him and recoiled, holding him at arm's length.

"You smell..." He looked at me and panted. I scrunched up my nose.

"And your breath is terrible. You need a bath." I looked over at the dog on the bed.

"You too." He looked over at me with doleful eyes.

_I suppose I really ought to give him a name..._

I sat down on the bed with Niku.

_Let's see... Yuji... Kenta... Akira... Arata... Daiki... Tetsuya... Kyo... oh I know!_

I looked at the dog.

"Your name is Toshi." I said. The dog wagged his tail at me.

"Toshi it is then..."

I got up and pushed the heavy curtains away from the window. The sky was gray and gloomy outside and I smiled. It was a perfect day to invite Nekozawa over. I turned and started the search for my tiny cell phone. Before long I had searched under my bed, behind _Madame Monet en costume japonais_ on the wall, behind my dressers and the vanity. The cell phone was nowhere to be found.

_Stupid accursed instrument of evil..._

I sighed.

_Fine! I'll use the house phone!_

I picked up my phone, dialed Nekozawa's number, and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Nekozawa."

"Oh, hello Hitomi."

"So anyway, it's kinda dark out today. Wanna come over? I'm gonna give my dogs a bath."

"I... don't think so."

"But why not?" I whined.

"I don't really like dogs..."

"But I need your help. Come on, it'll be lots of fun."

"Eh..."

"I have pineapple."

"Well... all right... I'll be over in an hour" he said.

"All right. See ya then." I said and hung up the phone.

_Ok, time to get ready..._

Subconsciously, I wanted to follow the twins' advice about beauty and stuff. I sat down at my vanity, grabbed my comb and began the arduous task of combing my hair. I must have had about two and a half feet of hair, as I'd been growing it out since I was eleven. Niku rushed over to me. This was his favorite part of the day, since he liked to eat my hair. Somehow he found a way to haul his chubby body off the ground and started snapping at the strands of my hair. I sighed and pushed him away.

"You're really ugly; you know that, don't you?" I said.

He looked back at me with a _you-are-too _look. I sighed and looked in the mirror. It was true, I was ugly, just like he said.

"You're right." I said and sat the comb down.

_I need a haircut... _

And I had an idea. An incredibly stupid, reckless, and crazy idea. I was going to cut my own hair. I'd wanted to do it since I was a little girl. I grabbed the scissors out of my vanity drawer and smiled wickedly. I grabbed one of the long locks and slowly... very slowly... cut it off.

--

Mori had a bit of a problem. Well actually he had a huge, disastrous problem.

He had nothing to wear.

At least thirty different articles of clothing were strewn across his bed and he didn't think Hitomi would like a single one of them.

"Don't worry Takashi. I'm sure Hitomi-chan is going to love whatever you wear." Hunny said happily as he fiddled with Bun-Bun's ears. Mori sat down heavily.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni."

All Mori really wanted was for things to go well on his date. He wanted to impress the girl he loved, have her love him back. Was that really too much to ask?

Now you readers may be wondering exactly what made Mori love Hitomi. Since Mori really isn't one for words I'll tell you. Mori wouldn't say that Hitomi was beautiful, not in the conventional sense of beauty anyway (aside from the fact she has double eyelids). She was just oddly... sensual, wasn't exactly the right world but it was close. There were subtle things about her, things that even she never noticed. The slight turn of her ankle when she walked. The dip in her elbow. The curve of her hips. The way her knee was slightly pinker than the rest of her leg. How she crossed her legs at the ankle. These were all very subtle things, but then, Mori was a subtle kind of guy. He also wouldn't exactly say she had a winning personality or that she was witty. But he could tell that she was truly kind at heart.

"Takashi?"

"Yes Mitsukuni?"

Hunny looked a little bit sad.

"If you and Hitomi started dating would that mean that you'd leave me out?"

Mori's stomach dropped out from under him.

"Of course not Mitsukuni." Mori said as he frantically tried to comfort Hunny.

"Good." Hunny said as he tried to look happy and play with Bun-Bun's ears again. But he couldn't help but be a little sad. Mori was starting to drift away. Just a little.

--

I put my cigarette out in one of the glass ashtrays hidden in my drawer. I looked at my hair cut. I was quite pleased with it. I shook my head, pleased that all the extra weight was gone. There was a knock at the door.


	34. Hitomi's Dog Day pt1

Woot

Woot

Anyway I need you guys' help. I forgot what I planned out for their date. I'd like some suggestions. I won't be able to update for a while until I do. Feel free to PM me or put your suggestions in a review. –Feels pathetic as an authoress-

Hitomi's new haircut: z.hubpages. com/u/273546f520. jpg

Hitomi's initial hair cut: w w w. hairextensionsinmiami. com/hairextensions/images/longhair1. jpg

So you can see that it's quite a drastic change. And as for the unlikelihood that she could cut her hair and have it look that good let's just say she was lucky. You know what's weird? All of a sudden this story is kind of... popular... The cell phone thing is an urban legend.

--

Chapter 32

--

I turned in my chair and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Svetlana Miss." She said. I smiled evilly.

"Oh, come in."

_A perfect chance to show off my new haircut..._

The door started to open.

"You have a- OH MY GOD!!" Svetlana brought her hand up to her mouth. I laughed at her shock.

"You like it?" I asked her as I turned back to the mirror. Svetlana walked behind me slowly. I was still chuckling a little.

"Your mother would disapprove..." she said sadly. She placed her hand on the top of my head. I stopped chuckling and frowned. All the amusement was gone from the situation. I smacked her hand off.

"Aw, what do you know..." I said angrily. She stiffened.

"You have a guest Miss" she said and briskly walked out of the room. I sighed. I hated to upset Svetlana. She could be so terribly evil sometimes. I got up, walked over to my closet, and grabbed a blue t-shirt and jeans.

_I haven't worn jeans in forever... I wonder if my garden is dying..._

Now that I thought about it I hadn't been taking care of my plants anymore. The host club had consumed all my free time. I pulled on my t-shirt and jeans.

_Now, where is Niku?_

I peered under my bed. I grabbed onto his curly tail and pulled him out. He rolled onto his stomach. Sign for _belly-rub-please_. I rolled my eyes and scooped him into my arms. Toshi lifted his head up.

"Come on Toshi." I said. He bounded off the bed and followed as I walked down the stairs. I shoved Niku through the tiny door and crawled out after him. I straightened my hair and walked to the main hall, the dogs trailing behind me.

Nekozawa was standing in the main hall, alone and looking nervous. I creeped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He shrieked and spun around quickly.

"Surprise." I said. He clutched his chest with one hand.

"Don't scare me like that." He took a better look at me and was a little shocked.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked. I cough-laughed.

"You don't like it?" I asked, concerned.

_Did I butcher it that badly?_

"I love it actually..." he said shyly. He was blushing a little.

_Aw..._

"All right. Let's go get the tub." I said.

--

I stood there, staring incredulously at the large metal tub. The thing was circular and huge, at least 10 feet in diameter and 3 feet tall.

"There's no way we can lift this." I said. Nekozawa nodded his head, agreeing with me. I placed my hand on my hip and blew a lock of hair out of my eyes. I had an idea.

"But I know someone who can. Can I see your phone?" I asked. He passed his phone to me and dialed the number. Niku started to chew the hem of my jeans.

--

Mori sat at a table with Hunny watching him eat cake.

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-da-dooo_

Mori pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number.

"Who is it Takashi?" Hunny asked mid bite.

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-da-dooo_

Mori looked puzzled.

"Nekozawa." He said. Hunny set his fork down.

_Do-do-do-da-do-do-do-do-da-dooo_

"Answer it Takashi. Maybe he wants to be friends!" Hunny said happily. Mori flipped open his cell phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hn." He grunted.

What happened next was quite comical, at least to anyone who might have seen it. A blush started at Mori's collarbone and slowly made a pilgrimage to his forehead and disappeared into his hairline. Hunny giggled.

"Yeah. All right." Mori said and he hung up.

"What did he say?" Hunny asked.

"It was Hitomi. She wants me to come over." He said, staring at his phone. Hunny looked a little sad and they sat in silence for a minute.

"Go." Hunny said quietly. Mori looked up at him.

"Mitsukuni..." he said, eyes soft.

"It's all right... really." He said, smiling cutely. "Go have fun. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Mitsukuni..." he said as he got up and left quickly.

--

I laid down in the empty tub with Niku and Toshi. I let out a loud yawn and stretched.

"I'm tired..." I said. I looked up at Nekozawa.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Not really, no." he said, eyeing the dogs warily.

"I don't sleep very well and this big lug" I pushed Toshi "put his tongue up my nose this morning."

"Are you sure you should push him like that?" Nekozawa said, inching farther away from me and the dogs. Oh, sorry, the dogs and I.

I raised my right eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"No reason..." he said. He still looked kind of fidgety so I tried to distract him with conversation.

"So why do you like cats so much Nekozawa?" I asked him. He seemed to brighten at this (at least, as much as was possible for him).

"The Nekozawa family has worshipped cat-shaped objects for generations." He said. I smiled, realizing how much he liked the subject.

"I have a pet cat." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Seamus. He's a... um... I think... he's some sort of Norwegian cat. But he's really cute. He likes bacon."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he's with D- my dad. He loves Seamus." I said. After that there was a pause. That awkward silence that comes right before a person asks a question the other really doesn't want to answer.

"Where are your parents?" he asked uncertainly. I groaned inwardly.

"In Hokkaido. It's kind of sad actually. We used to hang out together all the time. Like we'd go to the ballet and make fart noises in the balcony..." I really needed a cigarette. A wonderful, nicotine filled, very distracting cigarette. Luckily enough for me, Nekozawa decided to drop the subject.

"So... uh... how's Kirimi doing?" I asked.

"She's doing well." He said. I yawned again.

--

Ok... soon people... well anyway... please review...


	35. 80 Review Special

Since you guys are amazingly awesome and have helped me reach the 80 review mark I've come out with this special chapter

Since you guys are amazingly awesome and have helped me reach the 80 review mark I've come out with this special chapter. This is for all you Nekozawa fans. Man this is so embarrassing...

Keep in mind that this is NOT A PART OF THE STORY! So some facts may be off. Does anyone know if she's kissed anyone before? I can't remember XD

_For the love of GOD don't read this._

--

Nekozawa: First Kiss _alternatively titled No Tongue_

--

It felt so normal it almost scared me, his lips pressed against mine, I mean. It was soft, gentle, like he felt I was going to break if I was handled roughly. But, I have to say, my reaction was anything but gentle. There was an odd buzzing in my brain. My heart worked overtime and pumped my blood too fast through my veins, a lot of it rushing to my face.

_All right Hitomi, you've read enough fanfiction, let's do this._

I reached my hand up to his neck and closed my eyes.

_Very good. Phase One complete. _

I felt an odd sort of tingling all throughout my body, creeping down my spine. I wasn't sure if I liked it. I'd never kissed anyone before, so I didn't really know how things like that were supposed to work, but I had a general idea. I tried to mimic what Nekozawa was doing, with little success. During this my fingers had gradually inched upward and buried themselves in the coarse strands of his wig. I gripped it and pulled it off his head, tossed it in some general direction and wrapped my fingers into his real hair. It was so soft. _That _was something I definitely liked.

Then something brought me back to reality. Something warm, wet and wiggly. In my mouth.

_Ew... saliva..._

I pulled my lips away from his, bringing a bit of his saliva with me, and looked at him very seriously.

"No tongue." I said. He blushed darkly. I smiled despite my annoyance at saliva. He was pretty cute.

--

And there you are. Any ideas for the date would be greatly appreciated. I also made some crazy internet dolls: yuyuakari.livejournal. com/ I like reviews.


	36. Hitomi's Dog Day pt2

Meh heh

Meh heh!

You guys should know it saddens me when I get like 75 hits on a chapter and only 5 reviews.

-sad-

And when I'm sad it's hard to write. –poke- (Pathetic authoress code for review more!!) I saw a story today with 653 reviews. 653!! –sulk in emo corner-

--

Chapter 33

--

The maid from my first visit led me down a path. I looked around. The grounds were beautiful, varying explosions of color dotted across a green lawn.

_It's a shame it isn't a more beautiful day, it looks like rain._

"So what did you say your name was?" the maid asked. I looked at the back of her head.

"Morinozuka Takashi." I replied. She stopped abruptly, almost causing me to bump into her, and turned sharply. She fixed me in her fierce gaze. I was taken aback, women were almost never hostile with me. She shifted all her weight to one side and put her hand on her hip.

_Uh, oh..._

My manly instincts were screaming _RUN!_ but my gentlemanly upbringing was telling me _stay_.

"So you intend to pursue Hitomi?" she said. I felt myself grow a bit flustered.

"What-?" she cut me off.

"Don't give me that. I know that you want to woo her into your bed with your teenage, lust-filled words." She said, her tone harsh. I sort of just stood there gaping and blushing. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"So, I have to know if you have anything you need to tell me about. Like any diseases or anything." She asked. My face grew hot. I couldn't believe a maid was asking me if I had any STDs. All I could really do was shake my head.

"Good." She said. As she started to turn a magnificent crash of thunder sounded and two dogs sped their way past us. A moment later, when water started pouring out of the sky, it became apparent why.

_What scaredy dogs..._

The maid looked at me with a look that communicated pure hatred.

"Come on, she'll probably be in shortly." She had to yell over the noise from the rain. I shook my head. She rolled her eyes and ran back in the direction of the house. I started jogging down the path, not exactly sure where I was going. I wiped my face as I ran, the rain was getting in my eyes. After a while I saw a figure standing in the rain and I stopped.

It was Hitomi, looking more gorgeous than I'd ever seen her, (of course that isn't saying much), arms at her sides, face tilted towards the sky, eyes closed and soaked through to the bone.

_She cut her hair..._

That thought flitted through my brain quickly before I decided I didn't really care. She was still beautiful.

She turned to me and opened her eyes.

--

Sorry this is so short. I introduce two new characters next chapter though. And Here In North Texas they're in Hitomi's family ;)


	37. Hitomi's Dog Day pt3

Sorry it took me such a long time to get this one out

Sorry it took me such a long time to get this one out. On an unrelated side note I was thinking of changing the title. What do you guys think?

Some suggestions would be really nice and I'm **NOT** going to be able to update again after the next chapter until I can figure out where they are going on their date so some suggestions on that would be nice.

--

Chapter 34

--

Our feet pounded against the wet gravel making a squishy _crunch_ sound. The raindrops splashed against my cheeks, cooling my skin, and I savored the feeling. We, Mori, Nekozawa, and I, raced up the path to the front door of my mansion.

(A/N: I don't know if you guys read the notes and stuff at the beginning so I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you to please read them. For the sake of the story, they are important. Thank you)

I trotted up the steps and swung the door open, the industrial sized air conditioning hitting me full force. I held the door open just long enough for Mori and Nekozawa to get inside the dark room before I slammed it shut. I shivered slightly and put my arms around myself.

"It's f-freezing..." I said. From somewhere on the far side of the room someone flicked on the lights, which was immediately followed by a shriek from Nekozawa as he flew into a corner. I closed my eyes, the light momentarily blinding me.

"You would be warm if you weren't out rough-housing about in the rain." Said a dignified voice.

_No... please no..._

I slowly, and very reluctantly, opened my eyes.

_Ifrit fucking Shiva on the highway..._ (1)

It was my Aunt Isuzu. Aunt _fucking_ Isuzu. She stood there, looking self important in her white heels. If Denjiro and Aunt Sayomi were the free spirits of my family then Aunt Isuzu was the pillar of moral integrity. She was self righteous, prim, and proper. She let her eyes drift over to Nekozawa in the corner and she stuck her nose up in disgust.

"What is that... _thing?_" she asked. I flicked the lights off and she immediately turned them back on. I scowled at her.

"He's my friend, and you're scaring him!" I said. Her lips pulled down at the corners.

"Mother?" came yet another familiar and despised voice. Mai came strutting in, her flaxen hair swinging behind her. She was worse than her mother. She had long, blonde, silky hair and an hourglass figure. Mai is, talent and appearance wise, perfect. She can speak 3 languages fluently, play 4 different instruments and she's great at sports to boot. She placed her perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"Hello Hitomi, bringing home strays animals again?" she said, her eyes appraising both Nekozawa and I before she let her eyes rest on Mori.

"Hello Mai, being a bitch again?" I said.

"Hitomi! There's no need for such language." She gave me a scornful look. She placed all of her weight onto one foot. Big warning sign. I could tell she was about to go on a tirade.

"And honestly, hanging out with teenage boys, Hitomi?" I felt my face redden. "What has gotten into you? Your mother would be ashamed." My teeth and jaw were clenched. "And who are these boys anyway? Oh God knows what you've been letting them do to you!"

That was too much. I started to advance on her, muscles tensed and ready to swing when suddenly, the door swung open.

--

Woo...


	38. Yay!

Well, I'm thinking of picking this up again, after major revisions. This includes deletion/addition of chapters, rewrites and spelling corrections.

This is where I need you guys. Could you perhaps reread the story and point out any inconsistencies? (A beta would be nice too)


End file.
